Isabella Sirius Black
by kindofafangirl
Summary: After she uses her powers when James attacks, Izzy Black also known as Bella Swan runs back to her life of witchcraft.  What is in store for her?  A hot boyfriend, a stepmohter, an annoying veggy-vamp, and a few werewolves possibly?
1. Chapter 1: Oops, forgot about no magic!

I never given much thought to how I would die- though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I wouldn't have imagined it as this.

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the black eyes of my hunter and he looked back at me.

Okay, why the hell was I here? If I had actually had enough sense to use my wand before James threw it away, maybe I could live. I could have a great life, but no trouble finds me way too much.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death right now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations its not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

Then hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me. I had to think quickly. Why did he want to eat me? That was easy. Apparently I smell like heaven to the bloodsucker. I then realized that I could use my powers to change my scent. I unlocked my metamorphmagus powers and changed my hair back to its regular violet color.

"What-???" James was shocked.

I snorted. "I'm not all I seem am I?" I asked, changing my scent to be unappetizing. While he was distracted by the change of smell, I grabbed my wand from the floor. The door to the ballet studio opened, but I didn't care how many muggles saw.

"Incendio!" I shouted. James burst into flames. I grinned. I hadn't had this much fun since my goodbye party from the Burrow. Once I could tell he had burnt enough, I put out the fire with a simple aguamente, and scooped up the ashes into a wal-mart bag.

"Bella??" I heard a voice shout. Shit. Edward, Alice, Carlisle and Jasper were here.

"Yup, its me." I said quite calmly, turning my hair back to the dull brown.. "Um… I'm sorry, but I have to go, you know, urgent call."

I conjured all my stuff from my houses in Forks and Phoenix and prepared to apparate. "Oh, and by the way Edward, I don't love you". And with that, I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Order of the Phoenix!

**AN. I dont own anything. It all belongs to JKR and Stephanie Meyer.**

**I hope you liked chapter one, this is my first story so i hope it does well!!!**

**Thank you, KatyBird for my first ever review. I plan on hooking Bella up with Neville. **

**By the way, Izzy is Bella's real nickname before there is any confusion.**

I was a bit unsure why I didn't leave him earlier. He was annoying, thought that he was all powerful, he was never happy, and snuck into my room and watched me sleep!!! I'd rather go out with Severus Snape and his slimy hair before I thought of snogging that bloodsucker. I watched as the doorstep of Number 12 Grimauld Place spun into view. I suddenly felt dizzy I had never apparated trans-continental. I performed the correct spells and walked into old house.

The light was on in the kichen, their must be an Order meeting in session. I wandered toward it and had a sudden idea before opening the door. I let myself look like Umbridge, a toad who was teaching DADA this year. I opened the door with a high pitched _hem hem_ noise coming from my mouth.

The affect was instantaneous. Everyone but Mad-Eye, Tonks, and my Dad stood up with their wands pointed at me. I grinned the wicked toadlike grin I saw on her before I left "I'm sorry for breaking up this cozy little gathering," I said, imitating her high pitched voice. "But the Ministry must take action." I saw my father grin, and I grinned back. "Ah… Black. I knew you were in league with Dumbledore." I pointed my wand at him. "Come".

Dad ran towards me smiling "IZZY!!" He yelled, smiling at me. I grinned back, changing my looks back to its usual. The rest of the Order calmed down.

"Padfoot, God I haven't seen you since Christmas. You too, Aunt Molly" I added as Mrs Weasley ran towards me. The Weasleys were like family to me seeing as they brought me up since I was two. I noticed the twins were there too as well as Bill. Actually Fred and George looked a bit pissed off.

"PADFOOT!!!!!" they yelled at me. "YOU KNEW WHO THE MARAUDERS WERE THE ENTIRE TIME AND NEVER TOLD US?"

I was taken aback. I guess I slipped up, Padfoot was what I called my dad when we were alone. Usually it was just Sirius or Dad. "Er… sorry you guys. I uh… thought it would be better if you figured it out on your own. Sirius is Padfoot, Harry's Dad is Prongs, Remus is Moony, and Peter Pettigrew" I growled the last name "Is Wormtail."

Fred and George seemed shocked at the revelation that one of their favorite idols betrayed another. Meanwhile I asked the question I had meant to say before they interrupted. "How come you guys aren't at school?"

"Umbridge" I knew I shouldn't be surprised; she was way too strict for me when I spent my first semester at Hogwarts. "She took over the school after they found out about the DA. So, we turned the charms corridor into a swamp, set off a lot of fireworks, accio'd some brooms and flew out the window." I wasn't exactly expecting that.

"Isabella, have you completed your mission?" Dumbledore asked, and I nodded. "Good, we can discuss that in the morning. When do you plan to go back to Hogwarts?"

I had thought this through earlier, "Well, the Easter break is next week so I was going to go back after so it looks like I spent the quarter researching foreign wizarding cultures or something like that."

"Good idea. You're probably tired from the transcontinental apparating and the time difference, why don't you go into you're room and rest."

I agreed and walked up to my room, wondering what I would tell Dumbledore for the report I forgot about.

**Hope you enjoyed, I'll be updating as soon as possible!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Redecorration and nicknames

**AN: Nope, don't own Harry**

** Thank you Twilight Crazy Fan, Katie Chandler, Baseball4Jenni, Angel JJK, jeweltheif500, VampireInDisguise, and ROCKSTARJUICE for the reviews. Its great to get your opinions. I also don't mind suggestions though I have planned this story for a while. Thanks, MarauderFanWantsPadfoot**

I woke up the next day a bit confused. Why was I at home, not at Charlie's house? Then I remembered Edward was finally out of my life, James was dead, and I had apparated to Grimmauld Place. I hopped out of bed and walked to my wardrobe. Just another lie I had to tell. I loved shopping, I wasn't crazy about it like Alice, but it was a hobby I enjoyed. I looked through my clothes and chose a tight fitting hot pink shirt and a miniskirt and headed to the mirror.

I was a metamorphmagus, a witch that could change her looks at will. Man, faking looking like Hogwart's head toad was fun. My hair appeared to have turned a green grass color last night, I let it back to violet and added a lighter highlight or two. I turned my eyes blue and walked outside.

The house seemed to have been improved a bit over the time I have been gone. The walls were now a white color that cheered the house up a bit. I noticed the house elf heads were gone. Good. Those things really freaked me out. The big problem was that my Grandmother's portrait was still up. I really hoped it would it go, she really freaked me out especially since she was my relative. As I walked into the kitchen I noticed that the Weasleys, Sirius, Moony, Tonks and Professor Dumbledore were there. Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley were both curiously studying an M&M with a look of immense interest.

"Morning Izzy." Bill yawned. He hadn't really bothered to change out of his pajamas. I didn't blame him since it was a Saturday.

"Hey Fang!" Fang was my nickname for Bill. I had lived with the Weasley clan since my father was arrested and we all had our own special nicknames. Mine was Night because of my last name Black, Bill was Fang because of the earing he _never_ took out, Charlie was The Unicorn after a YouTube video called Charlie the Unicorn, Percy didn't want a nickname so we just stuck with Pratt, Fred and George were both Gemini since we couldn't tell them apart, Ron was Hobbit because he was the smallest kid when we came up with nicknames, and Ginny was Forntuna, a Spanish word for luck since she was the first Weasley girl by birth in four generations.

"Did'ja have fun on your mission?" He asked.

"Do you see running into a coven of Veggie Vamps, meeting a tribe of genetic shape-shifters, dating a creepy vamp who stalked you everywhere, and incendio-ing one with a different diet fun?"

"WHAT?!" I heard from Sirius and Remus. "You went out with a vampire?"

"Um… yeah." I said. I was hoping this would come later. "His name was Edward. I only dated him because he was the only single vampire and I needed info. I hated him and he was crazy enough to think that was love." I rolled my eyes.

Everybody seemed to look up, even Mr. Weasley who seemed to be taking notes on the status of the M&M when it was subjected to a severing charm. They seemed to be taking a while to intake the information. Tonks was looking at me as if I was crazy. Ok, maybe I was about choosing _him_ but if it was about the fact he was a vampire, well she was in love with a werewolf. Speaking of Remus, he was in shock. Werewolves and Vampires were natural enemies so it made sense that he wasn't happy. My Dad was obviously really pissed that I hadn't told him, but as long as I didn't die or get turned he didn't really care. Dumbledore seemed calm, but a bit confused.

"Isabella," He said. "Perhaps you should give your report on your adventures in Forks now?"


	4. Chapter 4: What I was doing in the US

**AN. Yup a new chapter. Thanks VampireInDisguise, jeweltheif500, and Angel JJK for the reviews. I plan on having the pairings Izzy/Neville, Sirius/Mahira(yes that is maybe my name and maybe I am a little obsessed about him), Edward/Luna, and Remus/Tonks(more of that in this chapter). Enjoy.**

"Well" I began. "Before I could leave for my second Semester, Professor Dumbledore aproached me about a mission for the Order. I agreed and learned I was supposed to go to the States and find a Coven of Veggie Vamps and and find their opinions of the Wizarding World. Meanwhile I needed to learn about the American Wizarding comunity's views as well. When I arrived I found a perfect oppurtunity for a place to stay. A squib named Charlie Swan had a daughter who shared my name that was living with her mother in Arizona. I pretended to be her and I registered at the local school saying that I wanted to spend time with my 'dad'"

Sirius snorted at that last bit and I continued. "On my first day I walked into the school cafeteria. That place was like a broom closet compared tothe Great Hall" I shuddered. "I spotted the coven in a second. There were five of them. They all had pale white skin, golden eyes, and inhuman beauty. Another dead giveaway was that they weren't eating, just rearanging their food. One, with bronze hair kept stairing at me and he looked a bit frustrated. Actually his expression made him look constipated," We all laughed at that part. I knew he could also look like he was about to puke if he was confused.

"Lemme guess, hes the one you dated" Tonks laughed.

"Unfortunately" I said. "Anyway, I had my next class with him, Biology. I learned from a few muggles that the Cullens were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife"

"Wait, _Doctor_ Cullen?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Aren't are muggle healer right? He'd be around blood all day."

The table looked curious. I didn't blame them.

"Carlisle has been a doctor for three hundred years. The only time he has ever tasted human blood was when he turned Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet." They were shocked, I continued.

"Lets see, he held his breath in class since the magic in my blood made me smell better. Then that night I met the American Minister of Magic, Mr. Garcia. The Americans believe us and will be on the Order's side."

"Very Good" Dumbledore said.

"Cullen didn't come back to school for a while. The day he came back to school a car slid on the ice and I couldn't take my wand out quick enough. Edward cam and stopped it from hitting me. i was taken to the hospital and met Carlisle Cullen. While he took an X-ray of me I practiced Legilimency on him. He seemed to have been a wizard before he was turned and his 'daughter' Rosalie was a witch and part veela" I said that last part with hatred and got a glare from Bill. I rolled my eyes. "They haven't been to the wizarding world since 1932 and from what I saw, they had no idea about the Voldemort stuff and haven't told the rest of the Coven except for their spouses." I checked my watch. "Hey, I've been talking for a while now, how about we take a break and get back to it later?"

"Good idea" Fred said.

"My legs have officially fell asleep" said Tonks, trying to stand up but her legs just collapsed.

"Nah..." I said. "They're in a coma."

She grinned, and once she was able to stand she asked me to come and talk to her. I led her to my bedroom and we sat down on my bed.

"Okay." she said, "You're probably confused about why I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah" I said. _That didn't clear anything up_

"Youre like a sister to me Izzy, so I guess youre the best to get advice from." She said, trying to keep calm.

"Yeah. I'll help, but i kind of need to know what you're talking about." She is driving me crazy

She took a deep breath and said. "I'm in love and I want to know how to get to gether with Remus."


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving the US

**Disclaimer: JKR and Stephanie Meyer own everything except Izzy.**

**AN Thanks for the Reviews. Twilight Crazy Fan, Angel JJK, Carebeah114, and Vampire in Disguise. For all who don't know this will have cannon pairings except for Izzy (obviously). She will be with Neville and I will be with Sirius. You know that by my penname that is my luva!!!! Also it is now Spring Break so I'll be updating more!**

Well, I wasn't exactly expecting that. Yes, I knew she fancied the man who was like an Uncle to me. I just didn't think that she would come to me about it. I mean, yeah I have had a guy or two, but I was terrible at arranging this sort of thing. Ginny, Minny (My nickname for Hermione) and I had been trying to get Minny and Ron together for three years, but that hasn't worked.

Tonks looked worried. Probably a bit paranoid about me telling her secret. "I'm not exactly sure how we can do that." I said, but wanted to take it back the minute I said it, but said "I'll try though once I can figure out how. Why did you ask me anyway?"

"Your like a sister to me, Iz. " was her simple response as we walked downstairs to join the boys who were busy playing Quidditch. I plugged in my iPod to the speakers and it blaired one of my favorite songs Tik Tok by Ke$ha.

The wizarding world had the stupidest songs. Really, 'A cauldron of Hot Strong Love"? Even the Weird Sisters weren't good as some of the muggle artists I knew of, though they deffinately beat Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers, and Justin Beiber (like they were much competition anyway, Ha).

We took the air. I was a excellent quidditch player myself. I had gotten on the team with my friend Harry in first year when my ass of a cousin, Draco stole Neville Longbottom's Rememberall. Harry had taken Charlie's place as seeker and I was chaser, which was pretty funny seeing as Sirius had been a seeker and Harry's Dad was chaser. I dodged Ginny as she tried to take the quaffle from me. She was really good at quidditch herself. She should try for the team next year. It was Padfoot, George, Tonks, Bill, and I on one team and Remus, Fred, Arthur, Ginny, and Fleur Delecuer who was dating Bill. By the time we were done with the game (I won yay!) it was time for me to continue the story.

We sat back down in the kitchen and they all looked at me waiting for me to start again. I took a deep breath. "Well, I then started to consider how I would tell them that I knew what they were without saying what I was because I wasn't ready to let them know. I found the excuse that weekend actually. I went with some of the muggles to the nearby Indian reservation. Apprently all the Quileutes carry a shape-shifting gene and once they transform they feel as if it is their life's goal to destroy all human blood drinking vampires. Their Grandpa's apparently ran into the Cullens in the 50s so I kind of flirted with some kid named Jacob who funny enough shared our last name. Anyway that gave me an excuse to confront him one day. He thought the fact I found out his secret meant I was also in love with him so he kissed me."

"WHAT!" screamed Molly, Sirius, Remus, and Bill.

"How dare he." Sirius growled.

"Calm down you guys." I said. I had officially decided to not tell them how he watched me sleep. "We didn't do anything more sexual than that. I decided to use that to my advantage to get more information about the Cullens. I said a lot of crap like 'you're the only reason my heart keeps beating' and 'I'm only afraid of losing you'. I later got to go to the Cullens house and meet the rest of the coven. I had already met Carlisle, but I didn't know his wife, Esme or his 'kids'. Esme was really motherly, nearly as much as you Aunt Molly. Rosalie was proud of her family, but didn't trust me much. Emmett is like a baby in a big boys body, his pranks might have given you a run for your money, Fred, George. Jasper doesn't really have much control with his bloodlust so we didn't get that close, but he was really nice and friendly to me anyway. Alice was a really great friend. She was a seer so she knew I would come and knew my secret, but we only talked about it away from Edward. She likes shopping and designing clothes.

"I was invited to watch them play baseball which is a muggle sport. We all had a really fun time until some nomads came. They heard us play and wanted to join. It was pretty peaceful until one of them, James, caught my scent. I had changed my scent to smell like an all you can eat chocolate buffet to them so he was tempted. Alice, Jasper, and I ran off to Phoenix where it was said that my 'mother' lived. While Jasper was downstairs, Alice talked to me. She had seen I was a witch and what I was doing. She said that their coven would come, but not until it was 'time' for them to and that it was after I left. I later got a phone call from James who had figured out where we were. He said that he had Renee Dwyer, the woman who was said to be my mother. I couldn't let her die so I went to the place where he told me to go. I got there and soon found out he didn't have Renee. He started to stalk me as his prey and I did the only distraction I could do, I jabbed him in the eye with my wand. He tossed it away out of reach and started to go after me again. I didn't have anything to do left. I used my metamorphmagus powers to look like I usually do witch distracted him enough for me to incendio him. Unfortunately, the Cullens had walked in on to the scene so I had to leave There. That's the story" I finished.

They were shocked. That definitely wasn't what they expected from a little trip to Washington. I fiddled with my wand while they thought it over hoping someone would say something. Eventually it was Fleur who spoke.

"So ween ver you planning on telling zeh Denalis?"


	6. Chapter 6: Third cousins

**Disclaimer: All I own are the 17 books on my shelf. **

**AN: Yay! Spring Break for me! Hopefully I can update more. I have started a new tradition!!!! I usually listen to music when I'm writing so I will dedicate one of the songs to the chapter. Today it is I am the Walrus by The Beatles. Yeah, I love the song. GOO GOO GA JOOB!!!!! No Idea how it relates to the chapter though. **

**Thank you VampireInDisguise (yeah I'm giving you credit anyway, you deserve it.) Have a good time in Paris and Angel JJK. Its great to have opinions on the story. I just decided to play with the similar looks in Rosalie and Fleur for this chapter.**

I stood, shocked for a moment. I knew who the Denalis were. The Cullens had mentioned them once or twice. But how did Fleur know who they were. "Sorry, I must have misunderstood. What did you say?"

Fleur looked a bit impatient. "I said zat you should tell zeh Denalis as vell. Tanya vud probably come."

Okay, now I knew I hadn't mis-heard. Fleur knew the Denalis. "How do you know the Denalis.?" I asked curiously.

"Zeh Cullens. Rosalie ees my third cousin once removed. Vee have kept in touch lately seence she can't she can't hurt me. Vee viseet during the Holidays."

"Really?" I hadn't seen that when I used the Legilemency. Then again, I only had a few seconds in his mind. "I bet the Cullens will bring them. Anyway, it would be nice if I could find out whats been going on lately. I haven't really gotten anything from the prophet, but it doesn't have anything as usual."

"Well. The DA was discovered. Harry broke up with Cho" Fred began.

"Good. I hated that girl." I interrupted.

"After that Proffesor Dumbledore ran off because they were going to arrest them. From what I heard, he grabbed onto Fawkes and it zapped him here."

"Sweet" I said. "I wish I had a phoenix to do that."

George continued "Harry had to take some stupid Occlumency lessons from Snape and in one lesson he accidently saw one of his memorys from when his father bullied Snape and his mom yelling at his dad that she would rather go out with the Giant Squid in the lake than him which makes me wonder who took the giant squid from her options list."

"Then he asked us to distract Umbridge while he talked to Sirius through the Floo. No idea what they talked about so ask your dad. Anyway we set a portable swamp in the hallway with Barnabus the Barmy and while Umbridge was ratting us out we waited till Harry was back then we accioed our brooms from the closet that they were kept in. We told Peeves to give her hell and he friggin soluted to us! Really! Hogwarts famous poltergeist who has torchered Filch twice as long as we have soluted to us!!! Anyway we plugged the shop and flew out the window." Fred finished.

"Actually, we should go back to the shop. Its going to open tomorrow so we need to work on the rest. Wanna come, Izzy?" George asked. I knew the twins well and they were asking for an excuse to tell me the stuff they shouldn't say infront of their mother.

"Course. I'd love to see the shop. Plus I need an excuse to get my magic working again." I answered, grabbing my purse and wand.

"Well, come on then." Fred said grabbing me. We apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. I missed the little pub. I needed to go shopping anyway so maybe once we're done talking we can stop in one or two shops.

We sat at the bar sipping our butterbeers for a few minutes. Then I decided to ask "So what did you want to talk about? I know it can't be anything appropriate since you needed to get away from Molly."

They laughed. I take it I was right. George spoke. "Well, I need your advice, Angelina and I got together and she thinks that we broke up when I left and I can't figure out how to get us back together."

"He's in love." Fred said. "All he talks about is Angelina this and Angelina that. Its scary. On the bright side, once he is gone with little miss Johnson I'll be left alone single." he looked at me seductively.

"Gross, Fred! What the hell?" That was sick. I made a face and stood up to leave.

"Stop, Iz, he was only joking." George said. "So what do you think you can do?"

"Why is everyone asking me advice?" I asked. "Really, first Tonks, now you. I have no idea, but I can mention you a lot around Angelina when I get back to Hogwarts."

That'll do something I guess. Come on. I wanna see the shop!"

We walked to the little ally and tapped the bricks with our wands. Diagon Alley was just as beautiful as ever and had new improvements like a new Comet in Quality Quidditch supplies. I noticed the twins shop immeadietly and I was shocked when I walked in to find all of their pranks documented in perfection. Beautiful wonderful pranks. I'd have to come here a lot over the break.

"Here" George tossed me a few skiving snackboxes. "A lot of Hogwarts students are using them all on Umbridges classes. The entire room eats one at the same time. From what we've heard, she's starting to consider an early retirement."

I grinned and grabbed a few more of them. I was going to let Umbridge know I was back when I returned to Hogwarts all right.


	7. Chapter 7: Guests

**AN: sorry about my "I'll update a lot" stuff. I was going to, but aparently in Colorado it is well known to ski at this time of year. These locals are crazy. Anyway, I have the new chapter and there is a new character!!! Ok, it is one that you all know about, ME! Aren't I crazy? Yeah, I am, but I'm not letting anyone get my Sirius so I had to step in! This chapter is dedicated to the song "" by Jullie Andrews cuz I saw the musical last night in Denver.**

**Nope, Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling own all!**

When spring break finally arrived, Grimmauld Place was packed. Harry, Hermione, Neville Ron and Ginny had come for the holidays along with a few new Order members. Though I had planned on surprising them, instead I just fell down the stairs and woke up the painting of Grandma. Well, at least they were a bit surprised but that wasn't what I had planned.

When I had stood up, they all ran to me like when two lovers are reunited. You know, with the "skip in slow motion towards them and then hug" Kind of thing. At least, most of us did hug. Neville and I had kind of an awkward one, I don't know why. Hermione broke into the most understandable thing she would do, learn and ask questions.

"How was America? Did you get to one of the Wizarding Schools? Why haven't you called or written to us? Is the American Ministry different than the UK one? Were the Muggles nice? Were you prepared for the Muggle school? Where did you-"

"HERMIONE!" Ron broke in. "Give her enough time to breath!"

"Good to see you too, Ron" I said sarcastically.

"Aw, come here Iz. You are my favorite sister!" Ron said unthinkingly.

"Hey" Ginny said, shooting a nicely aimed Bat Bogey hex at Ron.

"No-Stop" Ron shouted between attacks. "I was kidding!"

"Are you trying to say that you don't like me as a sister?" I asked, fingering my wand threateningly.

"Er..." Ron said, trying to stop the attacks.

Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Harry, and I laughed. Ron was really good at getting stuck in problems like this. Aw well, it was so fun to watch him trying to escape our wrath. Ginny and I were really good at teasing him. I told them all about the US, the Cullens, and muggle life. Luckily they shared similar thoughts to me about Edward. I could really imagine Ginny liking Alice though. We seriously need to go shopping together soon. Maybe we should invite Hermione and Tonks too.

"So when do you reckon they are going to arrive?" Harry asked. "It would be a good idea to get them now. We need new members."

"Yeah. I waz hoping that Dumbledore would let us into the Order once Izzy came back, but we haven't exactly had any luck eh?" Neville said.

"I think they will probably come around next year. I mean, she'll have a lot of explaining to do." suggested Hermione.

I awoke the next day in the bed next to Hermione's. I wonder if Ginny could join our room. I mean she's stuck with the guys by herself and my room is pretty big. Soon I learned that the rest of the Golden Quartet jr, Neville and Ginny weren't going to be the only guests. On the second day, a new girl appeared at the steps to the house.

She had dark brown hair put into long layers that ended halfway down her back with lighter higlights, chocolate brown eyes, and a petite nose. Her skin was pretty tan but had a bit of a sunburn. Fron the moment she walked in, I could tell she meant buisness. She smiled and walked towards the kichen. Since I had not recognized her, I jumped from the stairs drawing my wand as I did so. I guess it was a bit of a panic attck. Looking back on it, I guess I overreacted, but death eaters have been trying to get in for a while so we were already on guard. She turned around and pointed her wand at me.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same question. You are on Order of the Phoenix property and my house."

"Mahira Leanne. I'm a new member, you dont look the right age for a member yourself. Who are you?" she repeated.

"Isabella Black, more comonly known as Izzy. Daugter of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. This is technically my house."

The woman, Mahira, fainted.


	8. Chapter 8: Fifth Marauder

**Thank you Brit323, Twilight Crazy Fan, Angel JJK, and Katie Chandler for the reviews. This chapter is longer than usual and I hope I can keep them at a length more like this! This chapter is dedicated to the song Viva La Vida by Coldplay. By the way, my last name is not Leanne so if you are a creepy stalker know that that would be a waste of time! I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Izzy and Mahira. Then again, can you really own yourself? Anyway it all belongs to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer!**

My dad rushed in when he heard her head bump onto the floor. She wasn't bleeding and since my dad obviously recognized her and since he was being helpful, I assumed that she wasn't a foe. I started to feel bad; I said something that made her faint. God knew what it was though. Remus rushed in and seemed stunned for a moment. His eyes bulged and I could have sworn he whispered "Chirp".

"Do you think that she is who I think she is, Padfoot?" He asked Sirius who seemed to be as shocked as Remus was, maybe a bit more.

"Depends." Sirius replied, trying to joke despite whatever worry he had. "Do you think that is Ira?"

Remus paled more, and I took it that that was who he thought it was. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Neville walked down the stairs. Ron basically summed up the thoughts that we were asking in our heads. "Who the hell is she?"

Remus answered, while Padfoot was too busy caring for Mahira on the floor. "Mahira is the fifth marauder."

We all reacted similar ways. We all knew that there were only four marauders. Immediately even more questions came up in my head. How come nobody has mentioned her? Why isn't she on the map? If she was so close to my dad, Remus,, Peter, and James Potter why hasn't she stopped for a visit or something for the fifteen years? Did she know Sirius was innocent from day one, or did she recently find out?

"But Professor Lupin, there are only four marauders." Hermione answered. How did her brain really work that fast, I had barely thought that far?

"Mahira is oh so definitely one of us." Remus snorted, "She just doesn't like being recognized so she isn't on the map. Actually she was the brains for at least half our plans. The other half was for James and Sirius to play on your potions teacher."

"But why haven't we heard of her?" Harry asked. "I mean really, how could you leave another marauder out of the story when you told us in the shack."

Sirius answered this time. "Why don't you ask her yourself" and we all noticed that she was stirring. She stood up slowly and opened her eyes. She saw my dad and blinked a couple of times. "Padfoot." She muttered. "I believe we made a bet about my getting hurt by your family next time I came in here. I owe you ten galleons." She laughed. "Aw, come here." She laughed again and hugged him. "You too, Mooney!"

I stared. Yup, this girl definitely knew the marauders seeing the recognition of both the nicknames. The thing is, she couldn't be a marauder. She was probably twenty years tops. It was impossible for her to have attended school with Sirius.

"Uh... What's going on?" Harry and I asked at the same time. She looked over and grinned when she saw Harry.

"God, Prongslett, you look just like James did when he was your age. 'Cept you have Lil's eyes. "

"Prongslett?" Harry asked, confused. Ginny and I sniggered at the name.

"Yup. Descendent of Prongs." Mahira grinned. "And no, the names not going away. You have had it since you were like born. Man you've grown."

"Er… Who exactly are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah." Mahira said, frowning a bit. "I forgot that you probably don't remember me. My name is Mahira. I was your parent's best friend. Sorry I haven't been able to take care of you. I was kinda in hiding myself." She grimaced.

Sirius grinned at her. "You might say you've had a hard time. I don't blame you. But I have had more things to do. I escaped Azkaban to murder Ron's pet rat, found said rat in the shrieking shack and got threatened by James' own son, relived our full moon exploits minus three marauders which I really don't recommend, then escaped on a hippogriff to get away from the ministry peoples who were after me, which made sense seeing as people thought I was the one who betrayed the Potters, and of course learned about the daughter that I didn't know existed until I escaped." He hugged me and I smiled.

Could it really have only two years since I learned of my father's innocence? I remembered my first two years when I tried to just stick with changing the subject. Those years were so easy. In the next, I seemed to e going in and out of the ministry every other day for interviews about my dad. She'sh I barely knew about him then other that the fact that he was in Azkaban and his name was Sirius Black. I could remember those cold glares I got from my classmates except from my friends.

"Did you have to live as a muggle and spend all your time serving coffee and _not _get to drink it"? She looked terrified at the idea of being tantalized by caffine. I couldn't blame her though. I had a real addiction to lattes. "Hang on, daugter?" Mahira asked and finally took notice of me. Her eyes bulged.

"Er.. yeah. After you left for that mission I was heartbroke." Sirius replied awkwardly. "I loved you so much, but Marlene took advantage of my heartbreak and intoxicated me a bit with firewiskey. I really didn't do anything on purpose, I was too drunk and you know how much she fancied me." I grimaced. I really was angry at my mom for that. Just because she had a little crush doesn't mean that she was going to go mess around with my dad when he was drunk. Heck, from what I heard she wasn't drunk herself, she had no excuse. Whoa, wait a minute, did he just say that he loved that girl? Omigod! My dad can't have loved this Mahira chick! My eyes popped out of my face like in a cartoon or something and I wanted to speak, but my dad continued.

"Anyway, I ratted her out the next day, but it turned out she was pregnant and ˆdid my best to support my daughter. _Not _her mother, that's for sure. I spent the entire time trying to find a way to explain it to you, but I wanted to wait until she was born because I was afraid that you would want an abortion or something." Mahira stared at my dad like he was an idiot. "I know, kind of dumb seeing as you protested abortions and stuff, but I thought you would be angry. Unfortunately, you left again when Harry was a couple days old. Ten days before Izzy was born. You have no idea how proud I was of my little girl who I named Isabella Sirius Black."

Mahira laughed. "Only you can be so selfish to put your name as your daughter middle. You have to be kidding."

"Nope, I'm Serious!" Sirius laughed.

"Dad, those jokes have been old since day one." I cut in, rolling my eyes.

"But they are still funny!" Sirius laughed.


	9. Chapter 9: Ms Prewett

**AN sorry about the delay. My grandmother died last week so I went to attend her funeral. This chapter is dedicated to her, Irene Ganster who lived a long happy life. Thank you Angel JJK, Twilight Crazy Fan, Katie Chandler, MaegenM.0816, SeaGoddess10011, Flying Nargles, sissam93, and lolly59034 for reviewing. There will be more action in the next chapter. I promise!**

We decided to have lunch before we got explanations about the 'fifth marauder' idea they had in their heads. Molly seemed to know this Mahira chick, which was a good sign that she was okay. I still didn't really trust her though. She seemed to be sending me curious yet angry glares at me when others weren't looking. I was a bit curious why though. Could someone actually bother with an explanation?

Harry was looking a bit pissed too. I couldn't blame him. This had as much to do with his parents as mine. I knew for sure that we were going to call him Prongslett for a while and that he will _never_ be able to get rid of it once I told the marauders. Then again it might backfire and I will be Snufflett or something stupid like that. Ugh, if they started something like the 'amazing chameleon' that they got after they went to a muggle zoo I will have to do something better than that old prank.

I enjoyed my lunch as much as I could without thinking about Mahira. She was a real mystery. Why haven't I heard of her at all? She was spending most of her time staring at Sirius with a look I really didn't like to see being shown to my Dad. Worse, he was showing the same loving gaze to Mahira. I _so_ didn't want a stepmom. Plus I bet this girl would be one of those types of people who only treated their boyfriend/girlfriend's kid nice so he/she could impress his date.

She seemed to be angry at me. I guess it is because she was close to my dad and didn't know I was born. If she was angry about not knowing about me, she should be angry at Sirius. I never did anything to her other than being born. This woman was insane.

Sirius POV (yay a new point of view!)

She was here. Chirp was here! I haven't seen her in fifteen years eight months and nineteen days. I wonder if she still loves me or if she has gone after some other girl. I still love her that's for sure. She seems to be a bit angry about Izzy. I hope she can forgive me. I mean, I didn't do that on purpose Marly just went after me like the second she left for the Order meeting.

I looked at Mahira again. She was chatting with Molly and Ginny. I wish she had met her sooner. Ginny is so much like her and they would have been great together. I wonder if the Weasleys (other than Molly and Arthur of course) knew about their Aunt. Well, they will soon.

I stood to get the rest of the rooms attention. They looked up respectfully, well except for Mundungus, Molly, Remus, and Mahira. They knew me too well to respect me. I instead addressed mostly the kids since they needed the most explanations since it related their family. "Okay. Time for explanations. Who wants to start Molly or Mahira?"

They looked at each other and broke into one of the most disciplined form of choosing: Rock, Paper, Scissors. The battle wasn't that epic, but Mahira won. My gal was good. Molly then looked at her children mostly. She looked worried. I take it she did not talk about Mahira much or made the connection. Thank God I am not in her position.

"I'm sorry I never told you about her, but it was for your safety." She looked terrified of their reactions to what she was going to say, bur continued. "Mahira is my little sister."

The reactions were different. From Bill and Charlie who were nine and seven when she left their was a gasp of recognition. From the others mainly Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny was a snort that translated to "Mum doesn't have a sister. The only sibling she has is Gideon and Fabian and they died years ago." Mahira was just trying to hide under the table from all the stares she was getting, and the rest of the order were grinning sheepishly. Izzy was just shocked. I wish I could have told her that the Weasleys were my girlfriend's family, but I had to keep the secret.

Molly continued despite the commotion. "We were really close until I left for Hogwarts. She was only seven, but we had a really close connection, which I guess is because we were the only girls. Unfortunately while I was gone she was corrupted by Gideon and Fabian. Finally the day came and she arrived at Hogwarts, excited and cheerful waiting to learn how to brew potions and cast spells." She paused, biting her lips. "Sirius, why don't you continue, you were with her on the train."

"Okay." I said, preparing to talk about the crazy train ride. "James, Remus, Lily, Snivellus, and I were all in a compartment talking and the discussion turned a bit negative when we started talking about how Slytherin was the worst house. Snape began to attack before we could draw our wands. Luckily, the compartment door slid open and Mahira came in and shot a well aimed Jelly legs jinx at Snape. It made us friends and Snape our mortal enemy, so all in all a good day."

Fred and George laughed. I could really tell that they were second generation marauders. "Anyway, that night we were sorted and became close." I could remember that really well. Its like it was only yesterday, but at the same time it was nearly twentyfive years ago.

*_James, Remus, Mahira, the redhead, me, and the other first years made our way into the Great Hall. Great. That was a word that was too small to describe what a large and beautiful place I had come upon. How did Bella and Cissy ever come home for the break anyway? At least Andy had some sense. _

_ Professor McGonagall said a lot of stuff about how you were sorted. I didn't really pay attention much. Eventually she got to calling names to be sorted. Oh yay, I was first._

_ "Black, Sirius" She called in her Scottish accent._

_ I walked to the stool looking brave, but feeling scared. What if I had to join the family in Slytherin? I don't want to be there. They might fake being proud, but they expect me to be in there. Like I could even abandon my new friends anyway. I've only known them for a few hours, but its like I have known them all my life. McGonagall set the sorting hat on my head and I prepared to make all my family faint. Hopefully knock their head on the table at the same time so they can't remember the thing anyway. _

_ "Ah, Mr. Black. It seems like you are a trouble maker, eh?" The hat thought, startling me. _

_"Yes, Mr. Hat." I thought back innocently._

_"You seem to not want to join your family, is that so?"_

_"Heck yeah. I'm done with being abused by them and I don't want to follow their paths."_

_The hat paused and I was afraid it was going to send me to slytherin anyway. How could it do that to me? I don't want to be with all the others. I want to be independent and a family rebel._

_"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Black. I'm not going to send you there against your will. No, I think that you belong in Gryffindor!" He yelled the last part and I ran to the house, finaly thinking how I was free from the family name. I looked over at the Slytherin table and I saw that Narcissa and Bellatrix were hiding their faces, Andromeda was giving me thumbs up, and Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa's Boyfriend was giving me the evil eye. I had succeeded and I was free. _

_ That night, I met the other boy in out dorms, Peter Pettigrew. He really was a short chubby kid with no interests. I then decided to ask the biggest question that I needed the answer to. "Who likes pranks?"_

_ "Hell, yeah!" was James reaction._

_ "So fun to plot…" Remus had a dreamy eyed look on his face._

_ "I like to watch them, but I don't do them." Peter said._

_ "You can't live without pranks." I heard and turned around. Mahira Prewett was standing there looking at us casually. "I take it you guys are fellow Marauders?" she asked. _

_ "Marauders?" questioned James._

_ "Pransters." Mahira defined. _

_ "I guess we are" I said, grinning.*_

I was so lost in memory that I forgot to countinue. "Okay, well after a while we learned that Remus was a werewolf. Soon after that, we found out that Mahira is a seer. She knew that we would become animagi and knowing that we would succeed made us work harder in a way." I smiled at Ira. "In the end we succeeded in fifth year. James was a stag, I was a handsom black Labrador" Mahira snorted. " and Mahira was a cardinal. We decided to call her Chirp. Sometimes Chip for short because she once had an obsession with Doritos." I looked at Mahira to tell next.

"After we graduated, Prongs and Lily married and Sirius and I started dating." Izzy's face fell. "When Lily was pregnant, I got into a trance. I don't really remember what was going on then, but I made a prophecy about-"

Molly cut her off. "Mahira Leanne Prewett! These children are far too young to be corrupted by your Prophecies!"

"About Voldemort. I'm not allowed to say the contents because Dumbledore forbid me to say. I had to go into hiding. The only people who knew that I was hiding were James, Lily, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur, and Peter. The rest of the Order thought I was on a mission. I only came out once, to see Harry after he was born. Then I left and returned the next time for James and Lily's funeral. It was nice to know that Prongs Jr was safe. I then spent the last few years tracking Voldemort in Albania."

Mahira finished and I gave her a kiss on the cheek, she grinned and I heard a chair screech, a door slam and footsteps on the creeky stairs. When I looked up, the only one missing was Izzy.


	10. Chapter 10: Runaways

I listened to the stories told. Some made sense, some parts didn't. I mean, if she was so close to my family, she should have at least sent an owl in the last fifteen years. I listened to the part about her being a seer. That reminded me of Alice. My personal Tinker Bell was one of the hard parts about leaving the Cullens, but really, coming back here was a much better decision. I had to protect my family and get _his_ perverted hands of my body.

I looked back up from the half eaten sandwitch in front of me in time to see my father pecking Mahira on the cheek. I stared for half a second before, feeling disgusted, ran upstairs to my bedroom. I cried. And cried. I only just got my father back and he goes off and decides to pay attention to some chick that abandoned him? He sooo couldn't do that.

After a while, I came to my senses. If my dad was going to ignore me again like he did for the first thirteen years of my life, I will make sure there wasn't a me for him to ignore. I packed my trunk and cast a quick silencing charm on myself before walking downstairs. I swung the door to number twelve Grimauld place and apparated away to the first place I could think of: Hogsmeade Villiage, Hogwarts Apparation point.

**Alice's POV**

I knew that Bella would leave, but it was still hard to think that she was gone. Back to Hogwarts or whatever that place was called. God, I wish that I could change that outfit that she was wearing. _Who the Hell wears cloaks_? Really, it goes against all rules of fashion. Since she left, things have quieted down. Emmet and Rosalie were trying to forget about the pain of losing Edward's girlfriend by, well I really try to block those visions. Carlisle was spending more time at the hospital and had asked to have a twenty-four hour shift so he wasn't in the house as often. When he was, he spent his time with Esme. Esme herself wasn't herself. She didn't really bother cleaning up Emmett's half-hearted pranks or yell at him for it. Jasper has been feeling really depressed lately, mostly from feeling other's pain, but also because he and Bella had grown close while we were in phoenix. Edward, well he spent his time in his room, only coming out once every few weeks to hunt. I needed to stop Jasper from being that sad, and I knew only one way to do that.

"Jazzy?" I asked, loud enough for him to hear me.

"You called?" A voice near my ear said.

I knew I needed to tell him, and it needed to be where nobody else would hear. There was one way I knew I could. "I'm feeling awefully thirsty, do you want to hunt?"

It was kind of a code for "I need to tell you something that I would prefer our neighborhood mindreader doesn't hear."

He understood and we raced out the door. We were halfway to Klondike before we stopped. I looked at him trying to find the best way to say it. Wizards and Vampires have been enemies since Grindlewald tried to overthrow the Volturi. Jasper might overreact and attempt to stop me from seeing her ever again. Nah, I'm acting crazy. The visions say it'll be find. Oh, wow I sound like those T-shirts Emmett got for the family. Edward had 'the voices in my head told me to.' Jasper's was 'I know how you feel', and mine was 'I can seeeeeee you'. Esme's was 'You can't scare me, I live with five teenagers', Rosalie's was 'Bitch and Proud of it.', and Carlisle's was 'I need to make a withdrawel from the Blood Bank". Emmett also sent one to Sam Ulley saying 'I'm the leader of the pack. V'rooom, v'room'. He returned it though. I then stared at him and knew it was now or never. I spoke quickly.

"Bella's a witch and she isn't really Charlie and Renee's kids. She came here to recruit us to fight this evil wizard who is like that other one, Grindlewald. His name is Voldemort and he killed a lot of people. She is a member of the Order of the Phoenix because she was able to talk to me about it. I said that I would come to her soon, when the time is right and then I'll bring all of us. She had to leave because her orders were to leave if she exposed her powers. She's actually talented compared to most witches. She can change her appearance, maybe that's why she doesn't like the idea of putting on make up since she can make it look like she is wearing it at the blink of an eye. She is the daughter of Marlene Mckinnon and Sirius Black, but her father was arrested for false crimes and her mother was killed so instead she stayed with the Weasley family. She went to a wizard school called Hogwarts when she was eleven and will go back there in a few days. She is the best friend of Harry Potter, who is sort of famous in the wizarding world, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley who she grew up with all her life. I finally decided to tell you for three reasons. One, I love you, two I can't watch you be in pain like this, and three, I need someone to go to London with me so we can find Bella or as she prefers to be called, Izzy. We need to register at the Wizard school for next year. I want to help Bella. Besides, not only is dragon's blood supposedly delicious, but we also won't have to hide ourselves in the wizarding world."

Jasper stared at me for a few minutes, letting the information sink into him before he decided what to do. He finally spoke "I know wizards are really dangerous and they have a better chance of killing us then we do them, but I know that for Bella's sake I will go."

"You know that Rosalie and Carlisle were both magical before they were changed, right?" I asked quietly.

"Good point, but you missed the part that Rosalie has a pretty dangerous temper." Jasper added teasingly. He frowned. "Maybe we should ask Carlisle where to find this Hogwarts place. I mean, he was a wizard so he probably knows."

"Actually I was going to ask him and I saw a vision of the instructions so we're okay and I told Esme that we were going to go out of town for a bit."

We turned and ran to the airport near the Denalis after explaining that we went out of town for a bit and not to tell the rest of the family we stopped by. While on the plane I decided to watch my visions. I saw Bella, except she had purple hair like how she did in the Ballet Studio. I guess I should start just calling her Izzy, it was a better name. She was flying a broom with the family I knew was the Weasleys. They were playing Tik Tok on her iPod and it made me smile a bit. We heard it the first time on a shopping trip together/ I frowned when I saw one familiar face: Fleur Delecuer. What was she doing there? I mean she's a witch, but she lives in France right now. From the way it looked, they had known each other for a little while. The other people was an old wizard, some old lady who looked Scottish, Izzy's father Sirius, and another man who I had a feeling was a child of the moon. They were laughing and I could tell they were having a good time. A pink haired girl who I hadn't noticed earlier was staring at werewolf with a look I had seen a million times with couples love. They moved inside and Izzy was talking about her time in Forks. She explained how she had flirted with a kid who shared his last name. Jacob Swan? I don't think there are any Jacob Swans in La Push. Oh, yeah her last name is really Black. I forgot. Yeah, Jacob Black, he's one of the Council Elder's sons. I smiled when she mentioned me and was a bit confused about why Fleur didn't mention she knew Rosalie beforehand. I should have asked the Denalis now that you think about it. Oh, well. I can ask when I get back.

The vision ended and I noticed that while I was watching we had landed in London. I grabbed Jasper and I ran to the mall after getting through security. We didn't really pack so I would have to go get a new outfit for all of us. After finding twenty outfits for the two of us, I checked into a nice hotel near the London Eye. Unfortunately, it was near a Star War's Exhibition that Jasper really wanted to go to, even though we had been there before. Apparently there were rumors about a new Ewok costume being there. Like I could ever be able to figure out the Star Wars geeky-ness with boys. That was all Edward and Jasper would talk about for two decades after they saw the original film! I spent the night choosing when to find Izzy.


	11. Authors note NOT ABANDONING

I am _really _ sorry that I have taken the time to update. Apparently while I was gone my class was assigned like five projects that were all supposed to be turned in when I got back. Then I had even more make up work. After that, the entire idea of fanfiction just slipped my head. Grr... the problems of the Honors IB program. It is a good program though, you just get more homework. I have other stories that I plan to publish soon and I will be updating Isabella Sirius Black soon.


	12. Chapter 12: Monty and the Beatles

**AN Sorry that it took me so long to update, I really was busy with make up work and someone made the mistake of advising me to read the Maximum Ride series. Lets just say that I really like it. DONT give me any spoilers though, I'm still reading it. I don't own anything, and I plan to update about once a week**

The world was hating me. The secret passageway to Hogsmead was closed off and there was tons of security around the entrences of Hogwarts so I had to nock it off the list. I was really hoping I could hide in the Room of Requirement for a few weeks before the school reopens. It would be nice. Instead I randomely apparated to Middle of Freaking Nowhere, USA. Of course I chose the States since it was probably somewhre they wouldn't look. I was sitting on a bench on the side of the road reviewing my options. I had packed my iPod so now I was listening to Always Look on the Bright Side of Life from Monty Python.

_Some things in life are bad. They can make you mad. Other things just make you swear and curse. _

I couldn't believe it. Fifteen years! Fifteen years in my life that nobody bothered to tell me that my father had a woman other than my mom. It was like before when I was thirteen and Sirius had just escaped. I was thinking something allong the lines of "Ha ha, we share the same last name!" about him because Molly and Arthur didn't really tell me anything about my parents other than 'Your mom was a nice woman, but she was killed a few months after you were born and your dad couldn't take care of you.' Then I learned that Sirius couldn't care for me because he was in jail. Like that just made me feel better. I really only found out when the Ministry took me in to question me. It was like then, I find out things the wrong way, all the time.

_When you're chewing on life's gristle. Don't grumble, give a whistle. And this'll help things turn out for the best. And... always look on the bright side of life..._

On the other hand, I didn't really tell him stuff myself. No, not breaking rules. Unlike most parents Sirius was proud when I did that. No, I mean like when I asked Hagrid where I could get a pet three headed dog. I got pretty far in the trade, but then the guy selling me the dog left for New York City due to a few problems with Kronos and Percy Jackson. And I might have not told him that half the guys at school were trieing to flirt with me at the Yule Ball due to a bit of fun I had with my metamorphmagus skills.

_If life seems jolly rotten. There's something you've forgotten. And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing._

I wasn't that sure about Mahira anyway. She was cheerful, loved to laugh, pull good pranks, and was nice; but there was something she was hiding from me. It was like she could see through it all, but instead kept thinking of that. HA! I bet she was planning for my murder or something. The bitch was probably really upset that her Sirius had run off and had a kid. I didn't really do anything anyway. The song had changed. Now it was at Hey Bulldog by the Beatles. Ah... good John Lennon music!

_Sheep dog. Standign in the rain. Bull frog. Doin' it again. Some kind of happiness is measured out in miles. What makes you think your something special when you smile?_

"Excuse me?" I heard someone ask. "Do you need a ride?"

I looked up. A girl, about nineteen or so had parked her car right in front of me and was staring down. She looked... saddened. Like something bad was going on in her life as well. "Uh... yeah. I'm kind of lost." I said, not even bothering with the American accent. "All I really know is that I'm in the United States, after that...." I trailed off.

"Are you british?" she asked.

"Yeah. My parents and I were touring around and I think I caught the wrong train. This really doesnt look like Florida. Do you know any place to stay around here?"

"Not really" she responded. "Seattle is full around this time of year. My mom owns a small bed and breakfast in La Push though, I could give you a ride there and you can call your mom and dad."

Ah, Washington. Of course the place where I was doomed to see more of my favorite vampires. Does random apparation like to go to familiar places? "Sure. I'm Izzy. Izzy Black" Hang on, WHY did I just say that? I sound like James Bond when I introduce myself like that and it would have been better to come up with a code name.

"Leah Clearwater." she responded, smiling. Wasn't she Harry Clearwater's daughter. I hope he wont recognize me! "come on in, we wont be shy!"

In the back of the truck were two other girls. Twins, it seemed.

"Hey!" the one on the right said. "I'm Rachel Black and this is my sister Rebecca."

"Looks like we share a last name." I said. "I'm Izzy Black."

_You can talk to me. You can talk to me. You can talk to me. If your lonely you can talk to me._

Oh, I should have turned off my iPod. I was being a bit rude by not turning them off. I sighed mentally. Goodbye John, Paul, George, Ringo. I'll miss you! I put it in my purse, realising that it probably looked suspicious that I had this much with me and pardoned myself to get my suitcase that I had apparently left behind the bench. While they weren't looking, I transfigured a leaf into a nice suitcase. Adding a weight charm to it so it would seem like it had something in it, I put it in the back of her truck.

"Sorry." I appoligized, buckiling in.

"So how is life in England? Or are you Scottish or Welsh?" Leah asked.

"Nope, I'm a Londoner. If I was Scottish I would be like Doctor Who and if I was Welsh I would talk like Torchwood. God, I love those shows."

"OMG!" Rebecca said. "Me too!"

We then launched into a discussion on which characters were the best, how the end of Season two of Torchwood was cruel since they killed off two fifths of the star characters, how David Tennant was even better than the fifth doctor that had that scarf in the seventies, how Rose was better then Martha. By the time we were in Forks I knew I had made new friend.


	13. Chapter 13: P S He loves  you

**Author's Note: I really hate when teachers assign a reading asignment when you are in the middle of a good series. Its even worse when two teachers do at the same time. Now I am trying to read Call of the Wild, Children of the River, Maximum Ride, and updating this. By the way, I am going to Cleveland for my cousin's bridal shower so I wont update till next Tuesday. I hope you will have the patience to wait until summer for an on scedule update, actually late June because I have a summer camp and am visiting Arkansas (where I lived until my parents moved, wish I could stay all year.). I thought I might want to give an update on that. And yes, Neville is Izzy's lover because he is the best character other than Sirius and even though Izzy is a bitch I need to put her with a good character that wont ruin any pairings that I love. She doesn't deserve him though. We'll see more romance action later, but I needed to get the plot rolling.**

**Thank you for the reviews. They really make my day! I have three thousand hits though. Why don't I have three thousand reviews? Please?**

Neville POV (because I know you want it.)

I was listening to the story, most of it not making sense, others were understandable. It was mostly about a lot of people I didn't know though. I started to play with my iPhone under the table. There was one game on there that was so addicting called DoodleJump. By the time I had broken my reccord, twice I notticed that the talkng from Sirius and Mahira was done. I looked up and they were playing tonsil hockey. I tried not to look. Ew.

I looked and saw a flash of long purple hair flash out the door. Izzy was wearing purple today. A really nice purple that completely drew out her blue eyes. What was she doing? Maybe she needs some alone time, I mean, its a lot to take in. Ten minutes later I heard the door slam. I rushed to it and I opened it long enough to see her apparate away. She had her extendable sized purse with her. Oh, god. She was running away. No, no, no, no. This can't be right. I had enough trouble when she was gone for seven weeks. What if she ends up lost for seven years?

I stumbled back in to the kitchen where everyone was standing. "Shes gone" I croaked, barely audible. "She apparated away, I'm sorry." Everyone started to talk, trying to figure out where she might have gone. I didn't pay attention though. I never told her. I never told her. I never told her. I repeated in my head, thinking of it, knowing that I should have said what I have planned to say for the last year.

"I can sniff her out." Sirius said, trying to convince everyone of how he should go try and find my Izzalator.

"No." I said. "Besides the entire 'mass murderer' idea that nearly all of the wizerding world thinks you are, she is obviously really pissed at you. I think it would be best if Mahira and I went to find her ourselves. If she could explain it would work, and Izzy and I are really good friends. I doubt she would listen to anyone else other than Mahira seeing as I think that she is the one that made her go." Mahira looked a bit hurt.

He looked convinced. That was perfect. I needed to tell her something a bit important that I had postponed for th elast five years. A bit important? No that was an understatement. It was like calling You-know-who scary or Hagrid big. No, it was the most important thing in my life. the idea I had to wake up to. I am in love with Izzy Black.

Izzy POV

I woke up the next morning in Mrs Clearwater's bed and breakfast. The bed was a bit uncomfortable, mostly cold because I usually slept under a mountain of blankets that made me wake up sweating in the morning, but I was (amazingly) able to get out before seven. I put on one of the muggle outfits I had packed: skinny jeans and a t-shirt that advertised some movie called Twilight that I had under no condition ever heard of, even if I did I doubted that it related to my life. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Leah's mother was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Mrs Clearwater." I said cheerfullly.

"Morning Izzy, but please, call me Sue." Said Mrs- I mean- Sue, looking up as a group of rather large, rather _shirtless_ guys walked through the door. One of which, I recognized. It was Jacob Black. I had flirted information out of him on the Cullens because I needed an excuse as to why I knew what the Cullens were. It was rather interesting to hear the Quileutes point of view. I never expected him to go walking around shirtless though, showing off his mighty fine abbs. They walked over to Sue to see what she was cooking. They surrounded her trying to get a peek.

"Yo mom." said one of the younger members, who I recognized as Seth Clearwater. "What are you cooking?"

"Food enough for an army, but probably enough to feed one of you." Sue said jokingly. I think.

"And it will be ready... when?" Another one asked.

"Ten minutes." Sue said. "Maybe sooner. A watched pot never boils."

The boy growled with impatience. Wait. Growled? Humans dont growl. I needed to check out more of them then their abbs. I metamorphosed my eyes to have stronger sight. They looked human, but I could tell that they weren't. There was something rough about their skin that made me think there was more on the inside than what was showing. _They aren't human_ I thought, but if they aren't human, then what are they?


	14. Chapter 14: Aftermath

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's taken me a while. I got back from camp last week, but my birthday was the seventeenth and my friend was over from Arkansas so I was trying to show her every part of Colorado before she left. (I only got Fort Collins, Rocky Mountain, Boulder, and Garden of the Gods though) Sorry that it took me a while again. I'm pretty sure I will be free until late July. I have band camp so I might actually play the Saxaphone well and I have my cousin's wedding in August before my school starts again. I doubt school will be much of a problem until late September because we allways get next to no homework for the first month. Band camp isn't sleepaway like the one I was at earlier and I believe it is only half a day long. Seeing as my family (including my little brother who always hogs the computer) will be out most mornings before I wake up so the computers are free I wont have much of a delay in updating. No promises though! Thank you for all of the reviews. **

**Oh, btw, Izzy only knows that there WERE werewolves in La Push. She doesn't know who they are or if they are even back.**

Mahira POV:

Well, this has been an interesting day. I get back from my time abroad and ta-da Sirius had a fifteen year old daughter. She looks so cute though! I knew there were metamorphmagus genes in the Black family, like with Dora, who I could see across the table sitting close to Remus. Oh, God! Are they going out? That is so wrong, Remus and I babysat her years ago! Ugh, wrong images, wrong images! I could see Molly. Wow, she has aged a few years. I can also recognize Bill and Charlie, and I am pretty sure that that is Fred and George, but I can only recognize by the fact they are twins and have red hair. There were two other red heads. One i suspect was Ronald, but I had never met the other girl. I looked at the other people in the room. A bushy haired girl that I didn't know was also sitting next to Ronald and another boy who looked just like... OMIGOD! Is that James's son? Wow, who knew that he would grow up this fast. He looked just like Prongs, a Prongslette. YES! A new nickname. Prongslette looked at me, and I noticed that he had Lily's eyes. Man i miss the guys.

Izzy looked at me, the poor girl, with a look of... anger. Anger? What did i do wrong? I looked at Sirius questioningly. Oh. I had my arm wrapped around Padfoot in a position that was a bit too comfortable for friends. Hang on, was I corrupting her? Nah, she's fifteen, fifteen year olds are ready for it. I guess it was because we just met and Sirius and I were going out. Wait, were we going out? I'll have to ask him. I guess that it was silly of me to automatically assume. Durring the explanations I inserted comments. When we were done. Padfoot and i had a quick kiss and then I heard a door slam.

Looking up, I saw that Izzy had left. Was I annoying her or something? Oh, no! This is all my fault. If Izzy doesn't like me then Sirius will hate me forever and then I will never be able to be with him and then my life would be miserable. Oh no! This can't happen. I had gone through hell waiting to see him again, but now he wont want to be with me. My eyes threatened to tear, but I knew better and i blinked them away. Padfoot will find a way to work it out. He has to. Ten minutes later, I heard cracks on the footstep and the door slam.

A boy who looked a little bit like Alice Longbottom ran out. He came back panting. "She's gone." He gasped. I groaned. I felt terrible, it was all my fault! If Sirius and I hadn't kissed than she wouldn't have run away! The boy who had run to the door who I was pretty sure was Frank and Alice's son looked to be in so much pain. I was shocked his expression was screaming the same that I had when I learned that I couldn't keep in contact with Sirius or the others. Is he in love with Izzy? He could be... I was distracted as I noticed he was speaking.

"...She's obciously pretty pissed at you. I think it would be best if Mahira adn I went to find her ourselves. If she could explain it would work, and Izzy and I are really good friends. I doubt she would listen to anyone else other than Mahira seeing as I think she is the one that made her go." So it really was me. I am such an idiot. I shouldn't have kissed Sirius yet. Maybe he wasn't ready anyway. Then Izzy was what? Fifteen? The same ammount of years she spent without parents. I suppose she does hate me.

"Can I see the two of you for a moment?" Sirius asked. The boy and I followed him into his bedroom. It was a bit freaky to be up there. It looked just like how it had when he, James, and I snuck in to get the stuff that he had left behind when he ran away, except a few of the stuff we got was put back in along with a photo of myself when I was seventeen on the day of graduation. The day when Sirius and I started dating. I sat on his bed, Sirius on his old desk and the boy say down on the spinny chair. I suppose that he felt pretty awkward in Sirius's bedroom.

"Do you know where she might be?" the boy asked. He obviously cared about Izzy. I wonder if it was a pernament love.

"No, I'm sorry Neville." Neville, so that was his name... Alice, deffinately Alice. "I do have a few suspicions. Hogwarts is one, but if that is Professor McGonagall is there so she can search. Another is the Burrow, Izzy was raised there, but nobody is staying there since HeadQuarters is safer. She could be at a friends house, but other than Luna, all of her close friends are here. That leaves the rest of the world."

"Yup, well done Padfoot. The rest of the world, like that won't take a few years. She could be in South America for all we know." I said.

Neville gasped. "Washington. Washington! She was there for months and we wouldn't suspect she would go back after the vampire fiasco! I would bet my wand that he is there!"

It dawned on Sirus while I sat there confuzzled. Washington? Why was she in Washington? The nearest wizarding village was in Salem, OR. Did she mention vampires? Well, that made more sense as vampires tended to stay in places that weren't sunny. But why was she there? Sirus saw my confusion.

"Izzy was sent there last January to find some vampires that feed off animals and to recruit them for the Order. One of the Vampires named Edward had a crush on her and they went out, though she insists it was only one sided. Another vampire with the other diet came into town and chased her to Arizona. She burned it then when the vampires came she apparated back here and shocked us by turning into her DADA teacher, Umbridge."

"hmm..." I said. "I dont know Izzy as well as you guys do so I can't be the best to listen to, but it seems to be one of the most likely.

"Then lets go." Neville said. It was the decision that gave me the vision that I wanted.

_Izzy was in a clearing with seven boys. One was standing next to her, in a protective stance while arguing with another boy who seemed to be very angry. Izzy had brown hair and brown eyes. One boy yelled "Why can't you follow the rules, Jacob?" he throwed his arms in the air. "What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything- than the whole tribe? Than the people getting killed?"_

_"She can help," Jacob said quietly. _

_"Help!" the angry boy shouted. His arms begin to quiver. "Oh that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just dying to help us out!" _

_"Don't talk to her like- * Jacob shouted back, but was interrupted by Izzy stepping forward. _

_"I am a lot of things." she said slowly and menicing, "But I am not a leech-lover. Edward Cullen was only an excuse so I could get close to his family so I could recruit them. I never had any bond with him and any romance was one-sided."_

_Slowly, Izzy's hair turned a violet color. The boys stood still. Jacob was the one who broke the silence. "Bu- How- wha-?" was his intellegent question._

_Izzy turned to Jacob. "I'm sorry, Jake. I'm not really Bella Swan. I'm Izzy. The girl who stayed at Sue Clearwater's place last week."_

_A man stepped forward. He looked to be about twenty. "What did you do to Bella?" he asked cautiously._

_"Nothing." Izzy responded. "Last January I pretended to be Bella while she was still living with her mother and step-father. She never knew of the excistence of vampires or shape-shifters such as yourselves. Her father though, Charlie Swan was born to a family of my kind, but he was a squib. As a member of the Order of the Phoenix he knew all along and was the only way I could see the Cullens and keep from suspecting me of being what I am."_

_"What you are?" Jacob repeated. "What do you mean Bell-Izzy?"_

_"I am a witch, Jacob. A broom stick riding, potion brewing, spell casting witch."_

_The one that had yelled at Jacob before snorted. "Yeah right. You might think that us being werewolves wouldmake us believe that all mythical creatures existed. But no, Quil's imprint Claire told us she was a fairy and we are pretty sure she isn't. Witch. More like Bitch."_

_Izzy's hair turned a flaming red color. "Levicorpus" she yelled, drawing her wand. The boy was flung into the air, lifted by his ankle. The other boys stood in shock except for Jacob who looked more curious. "Never. Ever. Mess with Isabella Sirius Black. I don't tollerate those who call me a bitch. And you should try and figure out you're own species. You're not a werewolf, you are a shape-shifter who turns into a wolf. Learned the difference when I was thirteen, funny enough the teacher who taught me it was a werewolf himself."_

_Jacob looked at Izzy. "Did you say Isabella Sirius Black?" he asked. _

_Izzy nodded. "Yeah, that's my real name. Why do you ask?"_

_"My grandpa's nephew is named Sirius Black. Grandpa Alphred was actually disowned by his family when he helped him run away. Funny coincidence eh?"_

_Izzy's eyes bulged. "My Great-Uncle's name is Alphred. He was disowned by the rest of my family when my dad ran away from them. You don't think..."_

_"Yeah" Jacob said. "I think so. Grandpa Alphred was a wizard himself." _

_"You knew?" another werewolf asked. "You knew that she was what she was?"_

_"No." said Jacob. "Embry, I didn't until Izzy here said so. I did know about the excistence of the magical world however, I just never thought about it while in my wolf form."_

_"Hey!" yelled the one stuck in the tree. "Lemme down. I'm sorry, all right?" He was still hanging by his ankle. It seemed a lot of blood had rushed to his head while he was hanging upside down. _

_"Oh, of course. I'm sorry." Izzy said pulling her wand out again. The other wolves gazed at it apprehensibly. Izzy rolled her eyes. "Dudes, it's a wand there is nothing dangerous about it."_

_"Except for what it could do." pointed out the twenty year old. _

_"I'm not going to-"_

_There was a crack. The crack of people apparating. Neville and I appeared in the middle of the clearing right in between Izzy and the wolves. I was surprised to see that there were two vampires with us as well. A short female with black pixi-cut hair and a tallmale with honey blond hair. They both had the golden eyes of animal hunters. Neville ran to Izzy before she could disapparate. "Izzles. God have I missed you."_

_"Neville." she said surprised with a lot of warmth and love in it. She saw me and raised her eyebrows. "Alice. Jasper. Mahira." she snarled my name "What are you doing here?"_

_I looked at Izzy. "We've been looking for you."_

_She snorted. "We? Yeah right. You're probably only looking because you think that he will like you more if you find his daughter."_

_"No!" Alice said. "I've seen it. She honestly cares about you."_

_"Sure, Sure. I bet she cares only about how Sirius will feel when I don't come back."_

_"Hey, that's my line!" yelled Jacob._

_I then shouted. "It is Thursday the Eleventh 1996 in some random forest in Forks Washington."_

The vision ended. I told Padfoot and Neville what happend. I was about to walk out the door with Neville to pack our cloths and things when Sirius called. "Ira?" he asked, using his special nickname for me. "Can we talk?"

"Yes" I said cautiously. He might be angry about me angering Izzy and I knew what a pissed off Sirius Black was like.

Instead he surprised me by crashing his lips to mine. I was shocked, but then responded enthusiastly. I felt my tounge around his mouth, my arms wrapped around his neck feeling the warmth of his body. I gasped, we broke apart.

"Mahira, I need to ask something of you." Sirius said. I nodded and he countinued. "While you were in Albania and in hiding... did you meet anyone?"

"I met a lot of people, mostly muggles." I said, though i knew that wasn't what Sirius was talking about.

"Did you get close to them?"

"No" I responded truthfully. "There were times though that I wanted to, but only to remind me of..." I trailed off.

"Of what?" Sirius asked.

"you." I said quietly. "I-I don't know if you have moved on, but I haven't Sirius. I love you. While I was gone, it didn't fade away, it just grew stronger."

"Mahira Leanne Prewett. I love you too."

"Izzy?" I asked, though it wasn't enough of a question. "How are you guys relating to each other after missing all those years?"

"We really didn't need to. Izzy was raised by Molly and Arthur since I was arrested. She was raised to you know, treat everyone as family. I, well, treating your family as family isn't hard. Actually our relationship is more friends-ish and she sees me more as an older brother that she happens to call dad every once in a while. What we have isn't the best to explain, but I know that she also respects my decisions but this will be one that will take a little while."

It intrigued me a bit about their relationship. "Do you think she will se me as an older sister or as a friend or just her dad's girlfriend once we, ah warm up to each other?" I asked, hoping that I could set things better than right.

"I don't know, Ira, I don't know." was his response.

Izzy Pov:

I've decided. Jacob is one of the inhumans in La Push. Jacob has the info I need. Jacob also has a crush on Bella Swan. What does that mean? Bella is back.

**I hope yall have liked it! Sorry it took me a while, again. HOW DID YOU LIKE ECLIPSE? DEATHLY HALLOWS TRAILER? THE CHAPTER? THE STORY IN GENERAL?**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: While she was zoned out

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and if I did, I would be publishing this story on actual paper. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Alejandro by Lady Gaga, because I love that song. **

Neville POV:

We had just decided to check out Washington when Mahira zoned out. Sirius didn't seemed that surprised though. She was leaning left and right in some kind of way that it seemed like she was in another world. I took out my wand to use flipendo or something like that so she would snap out of it. Sirius grabbed my wand. "Don't." He said. "She's having a vision." Ah, the visions. I didn't know they worked like that. "When will she...?" I asked, hoping she would snap out of it soon, it was kind of creeping me out.

"Depends. Usually her visions last about a minute, but there are other times that she will snap out of it before we can even tell she is in a vision. Usually then it's because she saw the weather or something, but the longer are when events bigger happen."

"Why does she look like fifteen years younger than she is?" I asked. It was a bit rude, but it was probably the best moment to ask. "Er... no offense or anything."

Sirius laughed. "None taken Nev, but please don't tell others this story, Mahira isn't exactly comfortable at everyone knowing." I nodded. "When the five of us, Mahira, James, Remus, _Pettigrew, _and I left Hogwarts, we immeadietly joined the Order of the Phoenix. We were naive at the time and when we went to the first attack in London we were thinking something like 'well, Snape isn't that hard it'll just be like the snowball fights with the slytherines' so we really didn't expect that the Death Eaters were equal in dueling skills with us. There were vampires there. Not like the ones that Izzy told you about. I'm talking about newborns who have no control whatsoever. One of them got to Mahira while I was dueling Malfoy. If Dumbledore didn't come and scare the death eaters away, it would have been too late for her. She was being transformed into one of _them" _he spat on the word. "Remus had to bite her because werewolf saliva neutralizes vampire venom. Unfortunately, she has kept a few vampiric qualities, she doesn't age is one of them and a desire for salty foods and drinks a lot of water. She doesn't have any bloodlust, but at the same time, her blood doesn't appeal to vampires like other's blood does."

"Wow." I said. Wasn't exactly what i thought would come of the question. Mahira was awaking. Her eyes snapped open. "Izzy and a lot of shapeshifters are in a 'random forest in Forks Washington.' Neville and I will see her in a week. I don't know why we postponed it, but it would be unwise to change that idea. When we apparate there, there are two vegetarian-" i noticed a pause before she said the word i expected "Vampires. One hads short spikey hair and appears to be bouncing off the walls while the other that is her mate has honey blond hair and a lot of bites."

Somehow i had a feeling who those vampires were, but i wasn't too sure so i didn't mention. Instead I recommended that we go pack for when we leave tomorrow. "Ira?" Sirius asked Mahira and sent me a look that told me this would be the best time to leave. I did as told and left to go up the stairs. I just entered Harry, Ron, and I's room when I was bombarded with questions.

"Where's Izz?"

"Are Mahira and Sirius still dating?"

"Do you reckon she's a death eater in disguise?"

"Why did Izzy leave? They were only havin' a snog."

That last one was obviously from Ron. Out of all of them, only Hermione stayed quiet. I was thankful for that and before I started to anwer someone else did.

"Bel- um, Izzy is in Forks, yes they are dating, Mahira isn't a death eater, and as for the last one I can't say though I have my suspicions."

The voice appeared at the door. She had short spikey hair and eyes the color of Aspen trees in the fall. She had pale skin and perfect complections, what really caught my attention was the choker necklace around her neck that had the same crest as that which Izzy had described to us. Though I had never met her once in my life i knew who she was. Hermione's jaw dropped. She knew as well and at the same time one name fell out of our mouths.

"Alice."

**Yeah Yeah yeah. You're probably yelling to death at me for being evil, etc, etc, but i'm trying to write 5 cahters before I post one and it is getting a bit tiring. I now have an option for you guys. Should I write long chapters like the last that will be posted maybe once a month or ones around the length of this one every week? Happy Summer!**

**-MarauderFanWantsPadfoot.**


	16. Chapter 16:the vampires again

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and if I did, I would be publishing this story on actual paper. **

**I will stick with short until i get more reviews for long!**

**By the way, while Izzy is playing Bella, I will call her POV Bella so dont get confuzzled, kay?**

BPOV

Oh, joy. High School. Didn't I miss that a lot? Charlie had accepted me back into his home rather easily. He probably didn't mind as he didnt see the real Bella, spare two weeks in the summer. We thought that maybe I could say that I was gone for spring break a bit longer than I thought it would be and that i was with Renee ('my' mom) in Florida. Obviously I wasn't really there as the real Bella lived there so it would be a bit problematic. Now I was back at school and I wasn't exactly the most energetic to be back. Muggle schooling is so confusing! Originally, I had had Molly teach me how to read and write and do math. Other things such as science we couldn't really study since a lot of it was just muggles' excuse for magic such as the extinction of dinosaurs that was a now extinct breed of dragon that went a bit crazy with the fire. I was in homeroom right now and like, Jessica is bugging me to death about her break.

"And like, Mike, he like took me to that like reeeeeeeeeally fancy restraunt in Port Angeles that's like two miles from the mall and he was all 'hey' and i was like 'hey to you too' and then..."

I needed a distraction. I pictured Voldemort where Jessica was and it became a lot better. "So then Mike took me to see Alice in Wonderland and then we went to starbucks and like then he bought me this suuuuuper good latte and it tasted so good and, uh, Bella, what are you laughing about."

"I... uh..." Shoot this is awkward. I don't think I could just tell her that i was picturing a Dark Wizard where her face was so I made up other things instead. "My friends in Phoenix. We went to see Avatar together and then went to Starbucks which sounded kind of similar to yours except it wasn't a date. Anyway some like hilarious stuff happened since we were playing truth or dare durring the movie to do crazy stuff so we were kicked out really early on in the movie. I don't think Jake had even been in his Avatar body."

She gossiped on and on. I went through my classes and i was doing fine before it was time for lunch. I was a bit worried about a certain family of vampires that just so happened to go here. Especially him. I could see the others easily, even Rosalie who hated me. But I didn't want to face Edward. He would want to get back in to a relationship with me and I knew that it would not work like he wishes. Besides, I wasn't into him. At all. Actually he disgusted me. Maybe i'm lucky and he's hunting or maybe they moved. After all, some muggles would get suspicous. I missed everyone else though. I missed Emmett's goofyness, Alice's jumpiness, Rosalie's bitchyness, Jasper's chess games, Carlisle's calm attitude, and Esme's motherly instinct that she showed to everyone whether or not they were her chilren or not.

Whether or not i missed them, I didnt know what to say to Edward.

I entered the cafeteria. And that was when I saw them. Wow that was deja vous. Thats what i thought the first time i saw them. This time there were only three people. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. Where were Alice and Jasper? Weren't they still here? Or were they just taking time off to hunt? I walked slowly to their table, knowing that i would have to face them and it should be sooner rather than later. I sat down on the extra seat where Jasper usually sits, since it wasn't next to anybody but alice who is't here. . Edward looked up from his plate the moment that I did.

"Bella!" he said, excited. He tried to hug me but I pulled away.

"Hello Edward." I said cooly, my voice charmed to sound like an American accent.

"YO! Bella-Button!" yelled Emmett.

"EMMY!" I yelled, hugging my favorite teddy bear.

"Hey Bella" Rosalie said warmly, to my surprise.

"Hi Rosalie!"

We all sat awkwardly at the table for five minutes before Edward spoke, "Love, could you please tell me how James died." doesn't he know how to piss me off?

"First of all, Edward, I am oh, so definately not your love. Honestly, I think you have to be blind, deaf, and have all you're other senses cut off before anyone could like you. Second of all, I killed James. What did you expect, that he shattered into a million tiny pieces before you came in? NO!"

"Love, you're human. You can't kill a vampire. You need to be very strong and fast."

"No." Rosalie said. "You don't. You could use magic." she grinned in my direction as I remembered how she was once a witch/veela in her human life. Actually I hadn't used my Legilimency skills in a while, maybe I could try it now durring this super awkward silence. I took a peek into the minds of the others.

_Look at my Bella. She's so hot. Finally she is here so we can elope in vegas. Hang on a moment? Why can't I hear any thoughts? Then again, how could Bella kill James?- Edward_

_Eww... human food looks so gross. Why don't they serve Grizzly blood in the cafeteria?- Emmett_

_Oh. My. God. Bella's back and she is SMOKIN'.- Mike Newton_

_Ugh... that bella-bitch is back. I was really hoping she was gone for good.- Lauren Mallory_

_Did she go to Hogwarts or did she go home or did she really go to Florida?- Angela Webber who is a fellow witch_

_Hey Izzy!_ I froze. _It's Rosalie. Listen, I know who you are because I was a veela/witch in my human life, but nobody except Carlisle and you know. Did you listen to me earlier btw? You don't seem that shocked. Whatever. Anyway I am sorry that I was so mean. I just wasn't that sure who you were. I could tell you were a witch, but I didn't know if you were a Death Eater or not. But I did some research after the Ballet Studio incedent and I've figured out that you are Isabella Black daughter of Sirius Black, and that you're adoptive older brother is dating my cousin Fleur. Would that make us related if they get married? Anyway I am really sorry about everything and I feel really bad for mistaking a membe ro f the GOLDEN QUARTET (!) as a Death Eater. Oh, Btw, I am using Occlumency on everyone. Edward can't hear us. Meet me tonight at 2 outside of that bookstore in Port Angeles. _

I smiled at her as I pulled out of her mind. She seems to be such a nice girl at heart. I didn't realise. "Bella! Bella! Bella?" Edward was holding me bridal style, having picked me up at vampire speed. "We need to get you to Carlisle. You must be really sick!"

"Edward I AM FINE." I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't respond. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Bella, you didn't respond to any of us for a minute. You passed out!"

God this guy was getting on my last nerve. "NO! I was concious the entire time. It is called DAYDREAMING!"

"Still, you must be really sick if you couldnt hear us. At least let me take you to the nurses office, love. Just so we know you dont have anything serious."

That was it. I was not goign to be called love by him again. I took out my wand from my pocket. I pointed it at him, losing control of my metamorphical powers again and my hair turning green. "Now PUT ME DOWN." I said yet again waiting for him to do so.

"Bella! You're green! All of you is green! Even your hair!" Edward exclaimed. "You must be sick to you're stomach!"

**Grrr... Don't we all hate Edward? I feel proud of myself though! I updated in less than a month! **

**By the way, there is a nice button down below that says review on it!**

**\/**


	17. Chapter 17: Carlisle

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and if I did, I would be publishing this story on actual paper. **

**I will stick with short until i get more reviews for long! Who saw A Very Potter Sequel? It's TOTALLY AWESOME!**

**By the way, while Izzy is playing Bella, I will call her POV Bella so dont get confuzzled, kay?**

BPOV

I roled my eyes at Edward and quickly turned my hair and skin back to the bella look. "What are you talking about Edward?" I asked, faking cunfuzzledness. "My hair can't be green." He looked at me confused as my hair had been green. While he was distracted I shouted _" Avis Opugno!"_

The effects were instantanious. When the birds started attacking Edward, he swatted at them and dropped me. I ran to my next class, sitting down. Finnally calm i struck a conversation with Angela who was a homeschooled witch. We got into a little debate on what was better: Diagon Ally or the Salem Mall in America. I was obviously going for Diagon Alley. "C'mon Ang! There aint no Florean Fortiscues in America and that place is better than a million Chocolate Frogs with cards that you didnt already have!" I was sooo winning this debate "There isn't a fricken' Weasley's Wizard Wheezes there either!"

"Isabella Sirius Black" Angela spoke my name slowly and menacingly. "How dare you say that it is better when there is a Quidditch stadium in the mall along with with magical mini-golf! Then we even have a McDonalds there that is healthy!"

"Yeah right." I said. "Angela Rowena Webber you know there is no such thing as a healthy McDonalds!"

"Isabella Serious Black?" said a voice that sent chills down my back. "Kwidditch? Wheezlee wiz-what? Chocolate Frogs? Bella, love, what are you talking about? And where did those birds come from?"

I turned to face Edward. "None of you're buisness Cullen. And How many times do I have to tell you that _I AM NOT YOURE LOVE_!" Edward looked shocked.

"Love, you must really have a fever. You're going delusional." He said, grabbing onto my arm and (yet again) dragging me to the volvo. "I mean, really I have lived a hundred and eight years and never once have I heard of this Kwidditch. And youre name is Bella Swan, Not Isabella Serious Black."

"NO!" I screamed. "It isn't. Bella Swan is in Florida! Merlin's Mustache just stop calling me love already! And it is Isabella _Sirius_ Black, not serious! God, you would think that after all that publicity dad got would get people to know how to pronounce hsi name!"

He stopped driving. We were at the hospital. "Carlisle." he said softly, still standing in the car. "Come here." A moment later the man I saw as another father was here. He looked the same as usual, maybe a little stressed.

"Bella's sick. She's going delusional. First she passes out, then her hair turns green, she blabs on about nonsense and thinks that we aren't lovers. She doesn't even know who she is. She says that she is Isabella Serious Black." Edward growled.

"Sirius." i grumbled. "And Quidditch isn't nonsense, it's the best sport in the world especially with me playing."

Carlisle's eyes widened as he looked at me. "Izzy Black?" he asked. "You're the metamorphmagus Dumbledore mentioned? I thought that you would be at hogwarts."

I removed the charms that were on my voice. "Would be if it wasn't for the bitch dating my dad."

"Charlie's dating?" asked Edward. "I didn't know that."

"NOT CHARLIE YOU IDIOT" I yelled, My hair flashing through different colors faster than the part of Monty Python Holy Grail in the opening credits with the llamas. "I'm talking about Sirius Black, Charlie's just a family friend."

Edward thought about that for a bit. 'don't think so hard, Edward, you're head will explode. Actually think harder. It'll do us all a favor.' I thought, opening my mind to his mind reading. He gasped. I closed my mind quickly and ignored him again. A few minutes later he said. "So Charlie adopted you? Why?"

"right and wrong. Charlie didn't adopt me, neither did Renee. I was adopted though by the Weasleys when Sirius was given a life long sentence to our prison. It's all fine now though. Ever since he excaped, I have visited him on my breaks from school."

Oh crap. That is the stupidest thing to say to Edward 'Overprotective' Cullen. "YOU WHAT?" he shouted. "Bella, that's dangerous to stay with a criminal! Why do you have to go for the most dangerous things? You could be killed!"

Insulting my family? What is wrong with him? "No. Dad would never hurt me. You're a gazillion times more dangerous."

"Someone who has a choice on whether or not to do the right and wrong and chooses wrong is more dangerous." Edward said in an attempt to be wise. It was failed as he was incorrect.

"You had a choice too. I mean, you could have stuck with the veggie diet. Insulting dad is not forgivable." I raised my wand, trying to think of the best spell to use on a vampire. Maybe there were a few others that would work better. Vampires weren't effected my magic like other magical people. Some like opugno worked, ones that didn't affect the mechanics of the vampire.

He grabbed on to my shoulder. I suppose that he was a bit too strong on the grip because i felt a pain in it and heard a crack.

**By the way, there is a nice button down below that says review on it!**

**V**


	18. Chapter 18: Telling Edward

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and if I did, I would be publishing this story on actual paper. **

**I will stick with short until i get more reviews for long! **

**By the way, while Izzy is playing Bella, I will call her POV Bella so dont get confuzzled, kay?**

BPOV

It turned out that it was broken. Luckily we were still in the parking lot in the hospital so it really wasn't that bad when we needed to get it fixed. We walked through the hospital and once we were past all of the humans, we ran. Well, they ran and I apparated to the office. When I got there, Carlisle was scolding me. "Izzy, apparating just to get up the stairs is not a good idea. When I worked at Saint Mungos in the 1800s our patients kept coming back to us again and again and again because they apparate out of the hospital while still healing and get splinched!"

"Well, I was apparating to the hospital, not from it!" I deffended myself. To make it up to Carlisle and save him all the work, I took out my wand and pointed it at my shoulder '_Episkey' _I said, my shoulder fixing itself. Edward looked at my shoulder. "Bella, how did your shouloder just fix?"

"I told you Edward that it is Izzy." I said for the hundred thousandth time.

"But you insisted to be called Bella at the beginning of the year, love. I can't help but be in the habbit of calling you that."

"HOW MANY EFFING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME YOURE LOVE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Another round of this and I may just lose my voice and my temper. "And I only told you to call me Bella because that's what the real Bella Swan liked to be called."

Edward froze and growled. A second later he had his hand to my throat. "What did you do with her?" he growled menacingly. "Where is she?"

Carlisle was then at my side, pulling Edward off of me. "Edward, if you dare harm Izzy I will kick you out of the coven."

I tried to explain. "I didn't do anything with Bella, she's in Jacksonville, she moved there like last September. Charlie just gave me permission to pretend to be her."

Edward relaxed, going back to his 'oh, I love you Bella and don't go near anything on this list of dangerous things that includes bubblewrap, crayons, and sticky notes' personally, I prefered the 'I want to kill you attitude'. "Explain." He said softly, doing the really stupid crooked smile.

"My name, as I said before is Isabella Sirius Black. I am a witch."

"Whadawhuhuuuh?" were the inteligent words of Edward Cullen.

"A witch, you know, caudrons, broomsticks stuff like that. My Dad Sirius was best friends with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They called themselves the Marauders and basically spent all of their time at school doing genius pranks on other students. Not many can even be half as much trouble as them, well, maybe Gemini, but anyway one day when they were two years out of school they went to a party at Marlene McKinnon's house. Marlene had a huge crush on my dad from like the minute they started school together. I don't want to go into details, but she got him drunk and found out she was pregnant two weeks later. Meanwhile, James had just married the love of his life, Lily Evans and they were expecting a little boy. For some reason that I don't know, a dark wizard who is like all the terrorists of the muggle world all mushed into one body that can do magic named Voldemort was after them. They decided to go into hiding, but to be extra careful, they used the Fidelius charm. The Fidelius is a spell where a secret, usually a location is kept secret by one person, the Secret Keeper. Nobody can tell where the place is other than them, in fact those who don't know the location or secrert can't even see it even if it is in plain site. They chose my father to be secret keeper so once the Potter's son Harry and I were born, we all moved into their house in Godric's Hollow. Sirius was very good about not telling the secret, but he feared that others would go after him as it was sort of obvioius he was the secret keeper, so instead, they decided to switch in the last week of October to Peter Pettigrew and pretend to be the real secret keeper. Little did they know that he was really a spy for Voldemort. On Halloween night My dad decided to take me trick or treating, according to him he dressed up as a dog and I as a fairy. When we got back, my father found the house in ruins and Lily and James' bodies. Voldemort had attacked. The part most of our kind understand is that Harry was still alive and Voldemort was gone. All that was left behind were his wand, the potters, and a lightning scar on top of his forhead. Harry was then famous, but unfortunately he couldn't stay with my father who was his godfather, instead, he went to his muggle relatives in Surrey. My father gave me to Hagrid, a family friend who was there to pick up Harry and told him to take me to the Weasley family and that he would be there soon. He chased after Peter Pettigrew and before he could raise his wand, Pettigrew framed him and yelled that Sirius was the one who betrayed Lily and James."

"Can't believe it." Carlisle muttered under his breath. "that little..."

"You didn't know?" I asked Carlisle, i mean, my dad is more well known than my self.

"The last time I spoke to Albus was two years ago."

"Oh," that was before we knew Sirius was innocent.

"Anyway, he cut off his finger, exploded the street and transformed into his annimagus form of a rat. The next day, Sirius was sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison without a trial. I was raised by the Weasleys. I don't think I could have asked for a better family, Bill is always there for advice, Charlie is the kind who teaches me fun things and always has a few good stories about dragons, Percy got me pretty far ahead in school but we haven't really gotten along recently, Fred and George founded my love of pranks, Ron is my best friend/brother all in one, and Ginny is closer to me than anyone I know, I guess it comes from being out numbered by guys three to one. When I was eleven, Ron and I got our letters to Hogwarts. We made friends with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom." I sighed. I missed Nev, "and I reconnected with Harry who made all of us the Golden Cinctuplets **(Doesn't really have as good of a ring as golden trio, eh?)**. We are basically in charge of finding the only dangers in the safest place in the world and getting ourselves out of it. In my second year, Ginny joined us" I wasn't going to mention the Chamber, that would really put Edward in overprotective mode "And we added her on. In my third year, Sirius finally escaped from prison, it was a little hard for him, but we gained his trust when we found out that Ron's pet rat, Scabbers was actually pettigrew in disguise and that he hadn't killed him. In our fourth year, Voldemort returned at full strength. This year, fifth the Order of the Phoenix was reinstated, unfortunately the ministry of magic doesn't believe that Voldemort is back and hired a woman named Dolores Umbridge to work at our school" **Can any of you Very Potter Musical fans see Umbridge's name and not start giggling? I can't!** "She really is a bitch, anyway, at the end of the first Semester, Professor Dumbledore, our headmaster asked me to recruit you guys for the Order as the Death Eaters already have members of the Volturi and we need more vamps on our side."

I stopped speaking for now, afraid of what his reaction so far woud be.

**WOW! A hundred Reviews. I can't beleive I got so many reviews. Did i mention reviews yet?**

**By the way, there is a nice button down below that says review on it!**

**V**


	19. Chapter 19: And enter the Pixie

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and if I did, I would be publishing this story on actual paper and I wouldn't have a huge crack on my 2g iPod Touch, heck, I wouldn't have one, it would be an iPhone 4G with 64 GB!**

**So I am going to my cousin's wedding and I won't get wifi there, so it could take up to a week for another update, but i can see if i'll get one tomorrow.**

**I will stick with short until i get more reviews for long!**

APOV

When Izzy ran away I was lucky enough to see her running out the door of the place she was staying, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Jasper and I then caught the nearest Taxi, as I could see, she had just made the decision to run away, but we would be late due to traffic so instead I checked my visions. Bella had just gotten a visit from her father's ex girlfriend who was a little surprised to find that she was there. She and Izzy's dad shared a kiss and Izzy left, though I didn't see the reasons. Next thing I knew, I saw her being picked up by Leah Clearwater and the Black sisters. Lucky for us she was in an obvious place. I looked at the other people in the room Izzy was in, there was one boy named Neville who I saw considering telling Izzy that, well, he loved her. I pictured them next to each other. OMG they looked so cute. The Neville kid also looked a little like one of my favorite actors, Matthew Lewis. Mahira, Sirius's girlfriend was a lot clearer than most, which I would have to ask about. She seemed nice, and she planned to appoligize to Izzy, even though she really didn't do anything. She also seemed to really love Sirius and saw the future like me! Oh my Rowling, I wonder if we could like see each other and talk to each other through our visions! We have to try that would be so cool!

We were here. It seemed that at this moment Mahira and Neville were upstairs with Sirius planning a searchparty. I looked over and saw that there wasn't a Number 12, only an 11 and 13. I forgot what Izzy had told me about the Fidelius charm! Obviously I couldn't get in as Dumbledore was in there, but I could try shouting. "HEY! ORDER MEMBERS! ITS A VEGGIE VAMP AND A FRIEND OF IZZY'S WE'RE HERE TO HELP FIND HER!" did I mention that having microphones and speakers in a bag is convenient?

Dumbledore was out in a heartbeat. "Ah, you must be Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Izzy both told me a lot about you, now, how to get in is for me to tell you the adress and for you to think hard about it. The headquarters of the Order of The Phoenix is located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place London."

I reapeated it in my head and soon I could see a door right in between the appartments. Jasper jumped in shock. I kind of forgot to give all the details. We followed Dumbledore inside and found a lot of the members of the Weasley family and friends at the dinner table. A man was there who smelled rather odd. It was a little wierd, but okay then, maybe it was just magical blood. "Have a seat, Alice Jasper. I believe introductions are in order. This is the Weasley family, Molly, Arthur, Bill, his fiance Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, and the other two, Ron and Ginny are upstairs along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. On the other side of the table is Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks (who prefers her surname), Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher. Neville, Mahira, and Sirius are currently upstairs. They should be back some time soon. All, this is Alice and Jasper Cullen."

"Hey!" I said, trying to make it sound like I hadn't been expecting this many people, after all, even I couldn't see how they would take my visions.

"Hello." Said Jasper, trying to adjust to all of the emotions of this room.

"Oh my Wizard God." Said Tonks. "You're the vampires that Izzy was all 'Yeah they are totally awesome' about who have that asshole brother."

Jasper seemed a little offended, possible because he thought Tonks was talking about Emmet, he never really liked Edward so he doesn't assume him as a brother. "Oh, yeah. Edward really is only in our coven for convinence though, I mean, he can't go on his own well and he doesn't want to be with the Denalis. So we are basically his only option is to stay with us."

"_Salut Alice. Jazzy, comment allez-vous les gars? Ou est Rose?_" **(French for: Hi Alice, Jazzy, how are you guys? Where is Rose?' I used Google Translate, so if you actually speak french, don't get mad at me! I take Spanish!**) I knew that vioce anywhere. I didn't know that the new 'group' she mentioned joining was like, the same one Izzy was going to recruit us for!

"Fleur!" I screeched running into the girl who I considered another sister. "Where the hell have you been? You haven't written in months!"

"What do you meen? I wrote just last week and the week before that and the week before that and it goes back more like a thousand years than a month."

We broke apart from our hug and that was when I noticed something on her hand. "OMG! Who? When? Was it the Bill guy you wrote about or was it someone else? And I never got the letters!"

"Yeah it was Bill! It was so cute! We were on the beach looking for for Indian beads and thenI found a rock that said my name and then another that said 'I' then 'love', 'you', 'will', 'you', 'marry', 'me. It was so romantic!"

Holy cow, I had to meet this guy. "What about the letters though, did you send them the muggle way or by owl?"

"Owl. If Death Eaters got it, it will be fine, I didn't really spill my deepest darkest secrets in there or anything." said Fleur, surprisingly calm. I couldn't see anything of it, but I still knew that it wasn't really all we would hear of it.

**Thats actually how my cousin's fiancee proposed to her, I'm going to her wedding this Friday**

**So, I'll try and get an update in tommorrow, but if not I will update next week, k? Sorry for cutting this one off, its a bit longer.**

**By the way, there is a nice button down below that says review on it!**

**V**


	20. Chapter 20:  Alice and Jasper

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and if I did, I would be publishing this story on actual paper and I wouldn't have a huge crack on my 2g iPod Touch, heck, I wouldn't have one, it would be an iPhone 4G with 64 GB!**

**This chapter is dedicated to _Don't Rain on My Parade_ by Barbra Streisand and the Glee version. **

**Had such a fun time at the wedding! Congrats Lisa and Alan! Just a warning: School started yesterday and i have no idea how reliable i will be, but i will try once a week. **

Ron Pov (Because he really hasn't gotten much attention)

Okay, I was busy chit chattin and stuff about Isa as Harry and I call her. I don't really know where she is but I didn't really get why she left i mean maybe she didn't like them kissing but that doesn't make sense because why should she care about that unless she had romantic feelings for Sirius, but thats just plain wrong. Then walks in a girl and holy wizard god she is HOT. On a scale of one to ten of beauty, 1 being Pansy Parkinson and 10 being Hermione i would give her an eight. Okay, 8.5, well, not over a 9.8. Because nobody can be perfect like Hermione and she is obviously a 10. Because she's worth it (**sorry, couldn't resist!**).

Apparently she was named Alice and she and her mate Jasper were some of the vampires that Izzy ran into in Washington. Thank god they weren't Edward fans either because if they were i would kick their imortal butts for being in cahoots with that bastard. I don't want Isa to start dating until she is much older and i know Harry and Sirius agreed with me about that.

"m'kay. In one week Neville and Mahira will find Izzy along with a pack of shapeshifters that live in La Push Washington. I will be joining them and we will trying to recruit our family and Edward for the Order in the time before. Unfortunately we will arive at our house a bit at the same time that Bella is and she will get a little bit upset at the sight of Mahira, so she starts hanging out with the shape shifters. She won't figure out who they are for a little while until she does a bit of research and finds out that they are genetic ani-whatsits."

"Animagus" answered Hermione. Always knows the answer that girl.

"Yes, animagus. Soon they will meet up and they will learn that one of them named Jacob is in fact related to Izzy. He is her great-uncle's grandson, making them cousins of some sort. Anyway, then Mahira, Neville, Jazzy, and I will arrive and we then convince her after a while to get her to come back to Grimmauld Place about two days before term resumes. All in all, it will work out pretty well unless we do something big to change it."

Soon Mahira entered the room, "Neville, are you all packed? I think its about time we leave." She gazed around the room for a bit before her eyes caugt on to Alice and Jasper. Her eyes bulged "H-h-hi." she said, seeming a little frightened, then again, if Izzy hadn't told us about them so would I. "Um, uh. I'll uh j-just be go...ing?" Was she sounding a little hesitant or was it just me? It was a little bit odd how she was acting about her being there. Who knows? Maybe its just me being silly. I suppose though that I was the one who was being silly, Jasper and Alice wouldn't be wispering to each other and every one else would be staring at the door she left through.

"Alice, Jasper. You guys are coming with us right?" Neville asked.

"Um yeah." Jasper said, still a bit wierded out about Mahira's performance.

"Well come on then!" He said standing up. "We should be heading out soon enough!"

Ginny stood up too. "Whoa Whoa Whoa, aren't you going to say goodbye to you're favorite redhead and her boyfriend along with their best friends and brother?"

"Of course I am!" He said, impatiently, obviously wanting to start looking ASAP. "Bye Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Bill" he said, yelling Bill's name. I wasn't exactly happy about one part though.

"Are you sugesting that I am a girl?" I asked, drawing my wand teasingly.

"Nope" He said, popping the p. "I was just trying to annoy your sister. Bye Ginny!" He called, walking out.

"Bye!" we couroused like a bunch of kids.

**Superdeedupery sorry I didn't update! School started yesterday and I've spent the last week doing last minute homework, supplies shopping, etc.**

**By the way, there is a nice button down below that says review on it!**

**V**


	21. Chapter 21: Amortentia

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and if I did, I would be publishing this story on actual paper and I wouldn't have a huge crack on my 2g iPod Touch, heck, I wouldn't have one, it would be an iPhone 4G with 64 GB!****.**

**OMG so sorry for not updating in so long! Feel free to use the cruciatus curse, ban me from reading any of my Harry Potters for 3 days, or do the old fashion bamboo torchures! I honestly don't even have an excuse this time! I am so sorry about that, I will update more, and i am also sorry about the length of this chapter!**

IPOV (because the Bella persona is OVER!)

Edward took a breath and said, "Belzzy (was he trying to say Bella and Izzy in one word?) I love you no matter what you are. Besides, we already had a species difference, but now I know that you are also a mythical creature. I will never ever stop loving you."

Oh, joy I was hoping that he wouldn't like me as much when he knew what I was... perfect. Then again, I could just take advantage of it and have him get me whatever... not that bad of an idea. "Oh, Edward. I love you too, I don't know what came over me earlier." Okay I serioiusly wanted to barf now. I'M GETTING EDWARD GERMS ALL OVER ME!

"It was probably just the stress of keeping the secret." He said softly, I think in an attempt to be sexy, but a failed one. I then looked at my watch noticing it was now five thirty and I needed to see Charlie and make him some food. "I need to go, Charlie should be getting off from work soon and I promised we would have an alone dinner. See ya!" I said apparating back to Charlies. It turns out that he had a buisness meeting. Okay. I don't think I can go back to the 'I love Edward Cullen' thing it makes me want to barf. On the other hand, if Edward Cullen needs romance I can give him a nice dose of love. _Accio bag_ I said, sommunning my book bag. Opening my copy of Advanced Potion Making, I turned to the page marked Amortentia. This was going to be really fun.

While brewing the potion I ordered some Pizza. Nope deffinately not doing what I told Edward I would. When I finished **(I forgot how long it takes to brew and i'm too lazy to walk three steps to my bookshelf)** I took a sniff. They say that Amortentia smells like what you love. I smelled herbs and plants and Neville. NO WAY! I can't be in love with Neville, he's my best friend! We have been since first year and if we were in love then we would know like in all those movies! Wouldn't we? Oh god. Next time I see him I will need to stay away from looking in his grass green eyes that were so... Oh, Shoot! I am in love with him! Well, I guess the best way for me to tell him is to just say it next time I see him. I'm not going to hold a secret from him even if it will ruin our friendship.

Okay, I'll just forget about it for now and concentrate on Edward's love potion. I just need to decide on who he should fall in love with... hm... its currently between Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley and Proffessor Snape. Its going to be a very difficult decision. That was when I noticed the time, it was two, I had to meet with Rosalie.

**Could you Please Review? I would really like it!**

**V**


	22. Chapter 22:  Rose's Turn

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and if I did, I would have enough money to buy out Glee from Fox and make them actually finish singing "Your the one that i want" cause it gets iterupted every time**

**OMG so sorry for not updating in so long! Feel free to use the cruciatus curse, ban me from reading any of my Harry Potters for 3 days, or do the old fashion bamboo torchures! I honestly don't even have an excuse this time! I am so sorry about that, and i am also sorry about the length of this chapter! I can't promise on the time i will updating next because its been a month since i said "oh, yeah i'll update in a week!"**

IPOV (because the Bella persona is OVER!)

It was time and Rosalie was on her way. I was still thinking over what the Amortentia said/smelled. If Neville and I both had the same feelings for each other, would our friendship still be the same? Would Sirius approve? How could I deal with the other Romances I have been put in charge of like George and Angie and Remus and Tonks? How could I do all this? Not to mention Mahira. I had tried not to think about her for the last few days, but I have really failed. I don't know if I can do that after she stole it all from me. Dad and Molly were my parental figures (Sirius for obvious reasons) and she just comes in and steels them from me. I bet she hates me too. I mean, I am her boyfriends daughter who was adopted by her sister and brother in law. Wow, thinking of Aunt Molly as a sister is kind of wierd. Holy cow, if Mahira and my dad got married then... Holy Cow! She would be my actual Aunt. Thats kind of cool and creepy at the same time.

Now, after pacing for a few million hours, Rosalie arrived. She appeared out of nowhere and very quietly. I wasn't sure if it was from apparating with vampire powers or she ran very fast. Not a single hair was out of place, which often happens when apparating as I have learned. In the dark light, her golden eyes were glowing. Not threateningly but more as a light. Of course, I wasn't that comfortable talking when i could barely see her. _"lumos"_ I said, waving my wand. Happy for the American Ministry's law that minors could do magic outside of their homes and magical school unless used near a muggle.

She didn't even start with a hello. She just began. "I think you may be curious about my past. My father, Robert Hale was a very high placed offical at the American Ministry. When he was 23, he chose a French bride, Eloise Delecour. He assumed that Eloise was a pureblood witch, but she wasn't. She was in fact half veela. When he found after I was born, he wanted to get a divorce but realised that it would bring down his reputation at the Ministry. However, he joined forces with Grindlewald who was gathering followers at the time from different countries before hitting England. He also started abusing us."

I stared at her. She looked so pitiful, her face lost in a past i hope to never go to. "It was then that he also decided to get the veela line as pure as possible and married me off to Royce King jr, a friend of his from work who was about twenty years older than myself, the creep. About two weeks before the marriage, i was heading home from my magic homeschooling lessons at my frend Veera's house when I saw Royce and a few of his friends on the street. Lets just say you shouldn't smoke Floo Powder and mixing it with a nice chug of Firewiskey is not a wise idea. No idea what was going through their heads, but they started cursing me until they could undress me, and they took it away. My virginity all gone. They cast the cruciatus on me and carved Grindlewald's mark onto my arm. Its still there after all these years, despite the change." She lifted her sleeve and I saw a circle with a triangle in it, the traiangle with a line through it. I shuddered. Those must be as bad as the Lestranges to do so.

"I was bleeding when Carlisle found me, it was then that i was changed. I didn't tell anyone much of my past, only that i was the daughter of a politician who was raped by her fiance. i didn't know how to explain about magic to them. I even used a certain form of Ocllumency that blocks certain thoughts from being read. Alice saw it and when Carlisle and i met, he noticed the damage the cruciatus curse causes mentally and emotionally." she looked at me and said. "I always wanted a child, but now i can't. Our bodies cannot change like they need to to bear children. When I met Fleur when she was two years old, she was like a daughter to me and by the time she was in her third year at Beauxbatons she was another sister. She also has ignored me for months as well and you have no idea how much it hurts not to get any letters from my little Flower."

She finished speaking and I had no idea what to say. It was one of those things that you feel a lot of pity for, but you can't figure out how to say it without sounding dumb. I just stood awkwardly before saying "I'm so sorry Rosalie. Is there any reason you told me this?"

She looked up at me and nodded. "Yes, remember that we cant respect some family members, but others can be and don't need blood relations or purity to be important."

"I'm not prejudice against muggles and muggleborns!"

"I never said you would. When I said purity, I meant that of a person. Some have it all taken away and though they may seem cruel it isn't and life isnt fair. When life gives you some rotten lemons, don't chuck them at peoples heads but instead make Diet Coke" out of them and have people wonder how the hell you did it."

I smiled. That was a pure genius idea. She had given me all the answers i needed. I just needed to tell her about my idea of getting the two rottenest lemons i know of together.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"I know a way to get Edward out of my face!"

She was shocked and then said. "What? How? Tell me!"

"Lets just say that a certain Potions Professor is about to get a bit of Edward Cullens hairs in his Amortentia soon"

**Could you Please Review? I would really like it!**

**V**


	23. Chapter 23: New Romance pair

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and if I did, why the hell would i be sitting at the computer writing fanfics about stuff i could publish a book about?**

**I feel really bad for not updating. Please, if you have the power to use teh cruciautus on me, use it. I am really guilty.**

Izzy's POV

I didn't really know the best way to do the potion. I know the way to give vampires potions, you just need to put a drop of blood in so their systems can digest it. I also knew that I could just metamorph myself to look like Snape and take a hair from myself sand pu tit in the potion which only left one thing. How do I give the potion to Edward the sparkly-head? He probably still thinks that I am clutzy and weak despite my obvious witchcraft. I suppose i could go to his house later and give it to him in the hopes that he will be drink it. I could say it would stop the bloodlust or something.

I also knew today i would have to go to old fashioned muggle school again despite its super boringness. In a wizarding household you learn all the things a muggle learns in k-12 before you leave for Hogwarts! I learned all about the distributive property when i was six years old. Froom what i heard however, muggles basically repeat known information a million times through elementry school and since we were in a class of three of us (Ron, Ginny, and I) we didn't have to wait long for the rest of the class to understand what the hell we were learning. Though you do not require a previous education to attend Hogwarts, it is still recommended for the students. Actually, a friend of mine Milly Bulstrode didn't learn the alphabet until her first year! On the bright side i can enter in better vocabulary words to old essays of mine from years ago and just retype it and it is fine.

Charlie popped his head in "Iz, i gotta go to work, your school starts in half an hour, okay?"

"Yeah Charlie, thanks." I said and went to the bathroom so i could shower. One thing you've gotta love about being a metamorphmagus, no make up! You just come with it as if it is a bonus feature and your hair does't need much treatment either. I admit that I still enjoy doing makeovers on myself anyway but it can be so usefull in the morning. I started singing my current favorite song Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Because your amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops_

_And stands for a while_

_Cause your amazing_

_Just the way you are._

That was when a voice i really didn't want to hear started singing a long. Holy cow! What THE HELL was Edward "sparklepuss" Cullen doing in my bathroom. "GET THE FLOBBERWORM OUT BEFORE I CRUCIO YOU CULLEN" I yelled at him.

"Ooh Crucio? Is that a form of sex Bella, because I know you want it!"

I grabbed a towel and exited the shower only to find Sparlkly right outside of it. I screamed. My hair started turning different colors and I soon decided to give him the potion now. I then switched modes. "Oh Edward you sexy dog. I know you want it, but I need to give you a potion first so you won't want to drink my blood."

"Of course darling." said Sparkly. I guess you could say that i was completely grossed out and mentally screaming.

"I just want it to be a surprise when you drink it and i need to find it. Can you leave for a couple of minutes?" I asked, batting my eyelids the way Fred taught me to. Since then i have always gotten what i want.

"Okay, honey" He said, leaving.

I changed clothes then metamorphed into Snape and took a hair and drew some blood, putting it in the potion. The really nice thing about it is that Snape will be the only one who can brew the antidote and hopefully he will be too busy dealing with Edward to do that. I put the potion in a dark vial so it looked like something a vampire would really drink and styled my hair to my favorite purple side part. I then thickened and darkened my eyelashes until it seemed like i was wearing mascara, gave a black eyeliner color surrounding today's chocolate brown eyes, and gave my cheeks a bronze tint.

"Come on in Eddie!" I yelled. "I have the potion."

He appeared though the window and I smiled as he took a sniff of the amortentia. "What does it smell like? Apparently only vampires can smell it."

"Mmm... herbs, hair grease, and lily flowers." My eyes widened. This is too good. He actually is in love with Snape! That'll hopefully make Snivellus more scared. And it will make it more permanent.

"Go on, take a sip." He did and i watched his face while he drank it. First it was absalute thirst but then it turned into one of obsession and love. He opened his eyes and looked at me with different eyes. "Izzy?" He said softly "I don't think this'll work out. We are too much of opposites for each other and we deffinately aren't soul mates, okay?"

"Okay." I said. "I knew we would come to this sooner or later. I dooubt we could work as friends though. How about we go talk with your family?"

Edward closed his eyes and slowly inhaled. "That would be nice. Alice and Jasper are out right now though so it will only be Emmett, Esme, Rosalie and the two of us."

We set off into my terrible truck. Little did we know that there was a russett brown wolf following us through the forest.

**Did you like it? What do you think of Edward and Snape. Severus Cullen or Edward Snape? Which name do you prefer? Can't wait until Deathly Hallows. Mugglenet and leaky have so many cool up dates about it!**

**V**


	24. Chapter 24: New romance and friends

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and if I did, why the hell would i be sitting at the computer writing fanfics about stuff i could publish a book about?**

**I feel really bad for not updating. Please, if you have the power to use the cruciautus on me, use it. I am really guilty. I also have my own DH review at the bottom if you want to read it :)**

Izzy's POV

Edward and I arrived at the house to find it still full even though we should be at school by now. Usually only Esme and possibly Carlisle would be home at this time in the day. I closed the door to the volvo and walked on out, carefully keeping my wild hair in check as I walked down the driveway to the house. Edward still had a dreamy look in his eyes and I am sure that he is thinking of the Severus Snape that he hasn't met. We arrive at the door when we see a little pixie named Alice opening it. "IZZY!" she screamed, running at me so fast I could have sworn she apparated.

"ALLY" I screamed back at least just as loud. We hugged and I asked, "Where were you earlier?"

"We were going to visit you, when I got the vision of you leaving I came as quick as I could to the Phoenix Headquarters and we set off to go here. Unfortunately we had to go by plane which took freaking forever because vampires are harder to apparate and and international apparation trip with a vampire is enough to put a witch or wizard into a coma."

She talked very fast and it took a minute for me to catch up. "Wait. Theres a witch or wizard here?"

That was when I was tackled. I took out my wand and pointed it at... Neville? "Nev! What the hell are you doing here?" I said, hugging him. "You know, while your here, I have something I really need to tell you." I finally have a bit of courage to say it and if I pass this oppurtunity I will completely lose all courage.

"Wait. I do to." he said. It was at that time that we figured out that very awkward position we were at on the floor. We stood up and looked at each other.

"You can go first." I said. I guess I can stall a minute, I'll have enough courage to last sixty seconds.

"Isabella Black. I love you." my jaw dropped and then I fell to the floor in giggles. Wow. He loves me? Wow. I feel loved. I can't believe it! I was still giggling and my giggles were so hard that I soon started crying. I wiped the tears from my eyes before seeing the entire Cullen family and Neville crowding around me.

"Isa? Are you okay? Did I offend you because-"

"No! Holy cow, no! Neville, I was about to tell you the exact same thing!"

He then started to laugh too and we were both just cracking up when Emmett broke in and ruined it all. "Just like I love Rosie, minus the fun parts isn't it?"

I got up, used a bat bogey hex on him and then Neville and i hugged. Yes, hugged. Our relationship is pretty intamite already. Hugging. I can't believe how lucky I am. Knowing that I love Neville and he loves me, it just feels right. I don't mean to sound cliche or anything, but its true and I love him. We've been super close since we were first years, closer to each other than to Ron, Hermione, and Harry though we are still all best friends; the Golden Quintet of Black, Potter, Granger, Weasley, and Longbottom. Neville and I haven't even gotten into that many fights either, just over little things like our bets of how long it'll take to get Ron and Hermioine together. Oh, shit! Speaking of witch, I'm supposed to help Tonks with Remus and George with Angelina. Now that's going to take a while. How can I do this? Love potioin like with Edward and Snape? Or maybe for some of the greatest pranksters of all time I should have a prank bring them together. Who knows... Neville and I broke apart from our long and 'intamite' hug. THat was when I heard a voice I really didn't want to hear.

"You look like Pads and I in our sixth year." Mahira said, walking down the stairs, her eyes glistening with mischeif.

I glared at her. Of course she has to come. Now she's probably going to give me some pity story about my dad. I can't believe it that darn witch. Why is she even into my dad? I mean my dad's great but he deffinately isn't hot or anything. Why is she even here? I mean it is so freaking"Isabella, can I talk to you?" She asked cautiously, and I nodded, knowing I would have to get this over with. She looked very uncomfortable and beckoned the Cullens and Neville to leave us alone. _Muffliato_ she said quietly pointing her wand at the dorr and seeing as I didn't understand the spell, she explained. "It was popular while I was at school, basically it prevents eavesdroppers."

I nodded awkwardly and we sat down at the kitchen counter, sitting across from one another on the clean table that was rarely ever used by the Veggy-Vamps. We stared at one another, myself at her dark brown hair and blond highlights. I couldn't look her in the eye. She was looking at my outfit though. I was wearing a shirt that was about some crazy movie Deathly Hallows, I think it was. It was another one that I had never heard of in my life and wasn't associated with in any way. I just got it because the castle on there looked like Hogwarts. Of course it couldn't be Hogwarts because the castle was on fire and obviously it couldn't catch on fire because it was made out of rocks (some guy named Ben Sheon who was on a podcast called Mugglecast that I have no idea about supported the idea).

Mahira breathed in slowly. "Leaving your father was one of the hardest things I had to do. I love him with all my heart and I have regretted having to leave every day since that day. I know that you probably think I am a bitch just walking in on your life like this and taking Sirius, but I don't want us to be on bad terms. You can keep thinking of me however you want though, but your dad has two favorite girls. Myself and you and I don't want him to feel guilty thnking that it is all his fault that we hate each other or something. Padfoot has had to deal with enough hatred in his life. Did you know he was abused? It was really hard on him and when he finally ran away it was to James's house. James and I were like a block away and funny enough we didn't even knew each other existed until our summer after first year when he invited me over. I asked mum to apparate me to the 'Potter estate' only to arrive and see my house down the street! Anyway when I saw Sirius and James every day for the first month Sirius was not the same at all. One day he came over to my house without James. When we saw that he was crying we went up to our bedroom and he started crying about his previous summer. Lucius Malfoy forced his younger brother Regulus to join the Death Eaters and though Regulus was scared to death, his parents encouraged that Sirius joined too. Imagine his family's surprise as he said that "The Death Eaters are bigger idiots that the ministry, but they just use more dark magic." apparently his parents who had been beating him since he was sorted into Gryffindor took him upstairs and took turns using the cruciautus curse on him and his cousin Andromeda, Tonks's mother who had announced her engagement to Ted Tonks, a muggleborn. Andy was raped that night and after their batch of cruciautus curses, his mother held a knife to his throat as he watched Andy and his father... His mother even carved 'Bloodtraitor" in his arm that night and afterwards he and Andromeda ran away. He spent a night at Ted's parents house to rest and the next morning they went to James's house because Mrs Potter was a healer. He swore that night that he would never do anything to hurt a woman like Orion Black did whether emotionally or physically. I think that he is under the impression that he did the same to you."

She gave me a second for everything to sink in before countinuing. "Your father is more of a friend than a partner to me. He has been there a million different times for me so many that I can't count them and I have tried my best to make them all up to him. Though Sirius had a bit of a reputation while at school as being a player (all of witch to make me jealous while I was dating Reg Cattermole) the two of us spend most of our time not talking or snogging and its a relationship that has worked for the two of us for that reason. Actually, we considered marriage when we were younger and decided we would wait until after the war. Honestly the two of us were talking via patronus the other day and we were thinking that we should make a non legal family first. Though I think it would be a while until we will be close, I would like to start out as friends."

I frowned. "But I thought you hated me. The way you looked at me a few days ago..."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my wizard god no! I was mostly surprised at how much you look like Sirius. Isabella, you might be able to chenge your looks but you still look a hell of a lot like your dad even when you are trying not to. If I did have any look of anger, it was at Marly. Marly, Lily, and I were really close durring our time at Hogwarts and none of us were that secretive about our crushes. She and I both had a big big BIG thing for your dad even in fourth year. We would stay up late in the dormitory giggling about his looks and his adventourous peronality and telling Lily to just say yes to James Potter already. Siriusly, James asked Lily out at least three times a day, but Lily just thought James was an arrogant bully until seventh year when he became headboy. From what Neville has told me they were as tough of a case as Ron and that Hermione Granger."

"So" I said shyly. "Friends?"

"Friends" Mahira agreed.

I smiled. "By the way, please don't call me Isabella. My full name is so long! Just stick with Izzy, Isa, or Bella."

"Got it Isa." We walked on out and to the Cullens. It was time to Get Back to Hogwarts.

**Holy George Weasley I am so sorry it took so long to update! This is probably one of my longest chapters actually, there goes the "short chapters quicker updates" Idea! So tell me did you like Deathly Hallows Part 1? I loved it! All the new actors totally pulled it off and I think they managed to explain the scenes that were cut out as well. What was with Hermione and hair? I mean she looks at hair a lot of times. Getting the polyjuice potion for the seven potters scene, that random scene where she is giving harry a haircut, and when Bellatrix's hair falls on her. LOL! Then Bill and Fleur was awesome. Speaking of witch, loved when Dan Radcliff was taking off the bra LMAO!**

**So review, tell me how the chapter was and make me feel inspired to update. Siriusly, it makes me update more often. I got like two reviews!**


	25. Authors Note  Please Read

**AN: To all dear readers, I am sorry about my absence of updating Isabella Sirius Black. The truth is that I am no longer passionate about Twilight. I actually have started hating it. I don't want to cheap anybody out on my stories though so I have decided to abandon it. I love Izzy though and I want to keep her story alive, therefore I have decided to start a new story on her life that will only be in the Harry Potter category and will not be a crossover. However, Izzy, Neville, Sirius and Mahira (who I have decided to rename Vivian) will not be the only main characters. The story will start before their first year at Hogwarts and will continue through the years. The pairings will be Izzy/Neville, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Vivian(Mahira)/Sirius, Snape/OC, and Draco/OC. The first chapter should be posted by the time you read this and you can access it through my profile under the name Family Love.**

**Hugs and Butterfly kisses,**

**Mahira**


End file.
